


El amor de tu vida

by LauraMaravilla



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraMaravilla/pseuds/LauraMaravilla
Summary: Thor vive su vida rutinaria, apartada y medianamente feliz hasta que conoce a Loki, un famoso con una vida de ensueño y un pasado que no le permite avanzar sanamente.
Relationships: Helblindi/Loki (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 7





	1. Solo pero no mal acompañado

Sif se casa con Hogun. Si, no me sorprende mucho en realidad. Creo que hasta me lo veía venir. Mis dos últimos amigos solteros, de mi infancia solteros. Aquí termina toda nuestra gloria. He tenido que venir de muy lejos, nuestro pueblo natal, el Viejo Asgard, para acudir a este maravilloso evento. Tan lejos ciertamente del lugar que nos vio nacer. Los cuartos de hotel que reservaron resultaron no ser suficiente para abastecer el hospedaje de sus invitados. Sí, eso pasa cuando dejas que Sif lleve las cuentas de las reservaciones. Claro que supuso en su mente que yo compartiría habitación con Volstagg, si acaso éste se mantuviera soltero aún pero no, tuvo que casarse también y tener dos hijos. ¿Por qué Sif se olvidaría de eso? Diablos, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

La buena noticia es que no tendré que vagar como alma perdida en la estación del bus de regreso a casa. Me quedaré a pasar la noche siguiente en casa de un conocido suyo. Amigo de ella o de Hogun, no sé, no importa. Mientras tenga una ducha y agua caliente no me importa si se trate del mismo dios de las travesuras.

La ceremonia en sí resulta empalagosa. Carajo, Sif ¿cuando te volviste tan melodramatica? Pensar que viajé apretado dieciseis horas sentado en un bus sin baño con el bolso entre mis piernas casi sin poder dormir por temor a que me roben para llegar aquí ¿y ni siquiera fuiste capaz de recibirme en la estación?

—Lo siento, creí que mi amigo pasaría a buscarte. Le detallé bien tu... ¿Thor?

¿Qué? Bueno, sí, cambié un poco desde la última vez que nos vimos. Por todos los cielos tampoco estoy tan gordo, no exageres. No es que haya vivido una vida sedentaria, lo que sucede es que viví una vida sedentaria.

—Wow, la soltería te pegó muy bien... donde más duele. ¿No tuviste más noticias de Jane?

No y no quiero hablar de eso. No resultó sencillamente porque... ah, estás ocupada. Claro, estás por casarte con Hogun. ¿Dónde está él? Hay muchas personas revoloteando alrededor de la novia, mujeres en su mayoría, ninguna de mi agrado ya que estamos pero eso no importa, no vine en plan de conquista. Solo vine a hacer un acto de presencia, la verdad es que no necesitaba venir, Sif podría haberme enviado fotografias de este evento en un par de semanas. Y yo podría haberla felicitado.

Me siento un poco descolocado. Al parecer todos se conocen aquí (cariño, como estás, que bueno que viniste) y conocen tan bien a Sif y a Hogun como este servidor. Hace años he dejado de verlos, me temo que la distancia prolongada ha hecho mella en nuestra relación. Antes no se les ocurría pisar un lugar sin ir por el resto de la pandilla, pasábamos horas dando vueltas por el pueblo hablando de nada, solo para pasar el rato. 

Ahora, ¡que diferente es todo!, pasan de mi continuamente, me sientan muy lejos de ellos y jamás vuelven a cruzar palabra conmigo. Creo que si yo no estuviera presente ni siquiera se darían cuenta.

Acepto, yo también acepto, si, qué bonito todo. Sif de blanco debe ser broma del diablo. Hogun sonriendo, no sabía que podía hacer eso. 

Nadie se opuso y se van todos pero nadie me dice adónde. Tengo que ver la invitación pero creo que la dejé en mi bolso en casa de Sif. Recepción, avenida nosecuanto al mil o dos mil trescientos. Que lejos estoy de Asgard, carajo. No sé si empezar a gritar que estoy perdido o perseguir corriendo los autos a ver hasta donde llego. Estoy en una disyuntiva más grande que cuando no sabía si emigrar de Asgard o sentar raíces allí.

Como si pudiera correr. ¡Volstagg! Antes que se vaya debo pedirle de favor que me alcance a casa de Sif, alguien debió quedarse allí a cuidar todo. Solo quiero ir, darme un baño, tomar mi bolso y regresar a casa. No importa que no me repongan el pasaje que adquiri antes, compraré otro.

—Imposible, hermano, no hay nadie ahí. Todos estarán en la fiesta, vamos.

Que bueno eres, Volstagg, después de todo este tiempo siempre es bueno saber que puedo contar contigo aunque vaya muy apretado sentado atrás con tus dos hijos. ¿Podrías decirles que dejen de picarme con sus juguetes? Gracias.

..............

Bueno, no puedo quejarme. Realmente es una exquisitez lo que han traído para agasajarnos. Ya no me importa si Sif y Hogun se dan cuenta que aún sigo aquí o no, es decir, son mis amigos pero deben estar muy ocupados y yo puedo entretenerme solo. 

Parezco Hansel y Gretel siguiendo las migas del banquete y podría seguir así toda la noche pero entonces alguien me ataja y me hace volver. Claro esta mañana hallabame preocupado de no hallarlo a tiempo, que todos abandonaran la fiesta y nadie supiera decirme quien es mi anfitrión pero aquí está, muy afable. Gracias Sif por preocuparte tanto por mi. No es como lo había imaginado.

Ni siquiera lo había imaginado.

—Thor, ¿verdad? Me ha costado un huevo encontrarte. Me llamo Loki. Sif te describió un poco diferente.

Ah, que bien. Ahora soy el moco que da risa en esta fiesta. Todos aquí son muy esbeltos, muy refinados. Desentono tanto con ellos... Volstagg ya está acostumbrado a esto, es inmune a las miradas de oprobio y tiene una esposa de armas tomar. Nadie se mete con su masita sin ganarse un beso de sus puños.

—Si, sí... es una larga historia. Es un gusto conocerte al fin.

Él sonríe, no puede hacer otra cosa. Todo le causa gracia. Estoy tan seguro que mis kilos de más deben ser muy jocosos para él. ¿Cómo no serlo? Si cualquiera de estos peleles me hubiera visto en mi mejor época ahora yo sería el centro de todas las atenciones, opacando a la misma novia. Sif estaría arrojandome su ramo por la cabeza pidiendome que deje a sus damas de honor en paz pero no, aumenté considerablemente de peso. Esto haría muy feliz a Fandral, ahora sería el picaflor oficial de esta fiesta pero no fue invitado, no. No quedó en buenos términos con Sif.

Bueno, pero ¿qué quieren las mujeres? ¿Un hombre fiel o uno muy apuesto? Porque no pueden tener todo en la vida. Bueno, si pueden, no estaría mal que lo intentaran. No es mi culpa que después de Jane, haya caido en un pozo depresivo y que comer fuera tan satisfactorio. 

Así que, Loki, sí, mi nombre es Thor Odinson. Solo me quedaré un día más aquí en Vanaheim, me regresaré a mi viejo pueblito asgardiano y nunca volverás a saber de mí

............

Loki conoce a Sif o a Hogun desde hace un tiempo, es poco lo que alcanzo a escuchar, también es popular aquí aunque trata por todos los medios de pasar desapercibido. No lo consigue, soy capaz de verlo a través de la deliciosa fuente de chocolate. Las personas pasan a su lado, reconocen sentir admiración por él y se toman fotos. Este Loki ensaya una sonrisa que compite en brillo con la de la novia. Esa radiación en los dientes de Sif producto de una intensa sesión de blanqueamiento no puede compararse con la luz emanada en él.

Presiento que está haciendome un gran favor permaneciendo aquí a pesar de todo. Pero no come y eso me inquieta, no puedo soportarlo. Es inhumano. Le ofrezco un sandwich y declina, le ofrezco un panquecito y lo rechaza también. Vaya, este hombre es de fierro.

—¿Quieres irte? Espera que tomo un souvenir— tres sándwiches y una rebanada de pizza.

Afuera, el calor es agobiante. Me han dicho que es la humedad, allá en Asgard es tan seco que uno no se siente pesado. Loki ha aparcado el auto lo suficientemente lejos para que la caminata me haga sudar y sudar en demasía. Estos zapatos han de provocarme ampollas, es como si las estuviera viendo. Debí seguir el consejo de madre y traer mis pantuflas, ahora sufriré de esta espantosa tortura por otras veinticuatro horas.

—Vamos directo a casa, así puedes descansar. Espera que te ayudo a abrir.

—No quiero ser molestia.

—No es ninguna, pase usted.

Ah, se cree muy gracioso. Si tuviera mi carro, no estaría en estos embates, me movilizaria por mi cuenta. Tuve que venderla cuando pasamos malos tiempos. Todos en el pueblo hicimos sacrificios. La madre de Sif ya no pudo terminar los pagos y no volvió a abastecer su almacén. Con ella se fue Sif a vivir con Heimdall y su padre a Nuevo Asgard.

—¿Entonces eres de Asgard?—silba—Ese lugar realmente se ha quedado en el tiempo.

¿Y él que sabe de mi pueblo? Seguramente nada, un poco nomas por habladurías. Alguna anécdota sobre el ferrocarril que jamás volvió a pasar, alguna estupidez sobre los fantasmas que acechan sobre la carretera, el silencio sepulcral en la hora de la siesta, los silbidos tenebrosos del viento en las noches de tormenta, la ausencia de niños, de vida casi, pueblo abandonado.

—Pasé allí una semana de verano hace un par de años. Hice un reportaje a algunas personas de renombre del lugar.

—¿Qué? ¿Un reportaje? ¡Me cago!

—¡Oh por Dios, espera que me detengo! Sabía que esos sándwiches tenian algo malo, ¿sabes que Sif ayudó a prepararlos?

—No me estoy haciendo, eres periodista. Yo quería serlo pero nunca pude salir de Asgard.

Oh. Su expresión es de desconcierto, absoluto asombro. Claro que si, él piensa que un pueblerino no puede soñar, no puede ser alguien en la vida

—En Asgard no hay forma. O te quedas y te rindes o te vas y lo logras. Yo soy de Jotunheim, por eso conozco. Escapé de casa porque mi padre casi me toma de rehén para que no pudiera huir.

Ah, es uno de esos. La leyenda del niño que huyó del fracaso. Si, madre suele hacerme esos cuestionamientos "¿Por qué no eres como el hijo de Barton que ahora es un deportista profesional o el nieto de Stark que ahora se dedica a la tecnología?". Si, lo lograron pero ¿a qué costo? Yo no podría hacerlo, dejarla a ella y a padre solos, no. Aunque incluso ellos dejaron al viejo Asgard para sentirse menos excluidos. El Nuevo Asgard es igual de solitario y pacífico solo que más grande y más nuevo.

—No puedo creer que se haya casado con Sif—se me escapa—que haya venido de tan lejos a conocer el mundo para terminar unido a ella que vivía junto, además siempre creí que ella...

Loki ríe descontroladamente.

—Bueno, cuando la conocí yo también lo crei. Es más, cuando nos contó que estaba saliendo con Hogun me caí de culo. Literalmente, él salió de atrás de una planta y me asustó.

Es agradable después de un tiempo. Hacer bromas sobre Sif ayuda. Recién entonces me doy cuenta de la alianza que presume. Siempre creí que los hombres casados pierden la chispa, dejan la jocosidad a un lado y se vuelven en amargura.

—¿Estás casado?

—Si

—¿Entonces por qué ella no vino?

—Es una larga historia —sonríe, claro que sí. Él nunca deja de sonreir, seguramente lo ha pillado en una conquista y se ha ido a lo de su madre. Loki tiene cara de eso y mucho más. Incluso puede que esté aprovechando la ausencia de su esposa para llevar una amiga a su casa.

Creo que es de los míos. Hubieramos hecho desastres de habernos conocido antes pero es solo una ilusión. Quizá también me lo hubiese cogido, de haber pasado nuestra etapa experimental juntos claro. Uf, qué tiempos esos.

Quizá su esposa odie a Sif.

—¿Ella no aprueba esta amistad?

Ella. Esa palabra se queda dando vueltas en el aire. Ella, ella, ella...

—Ah, con respecto a eso... es un él.

Ah carajo, un maldito gay. No maldito, quiero decir... no lo sabía. Suerte que está casado si no supondría que yo le estaba coqueteando. No es que no lo estuviera haciendo, bueno, es que así nos hablamos siempre entre amigos... a menos que uno sea un amargado, ¿se entiende? pero ahora al menos entiendo por qué es amigo de Sif.

Bueno, tengo que sonreir sino podría creer que me desagrada. No me desagrada, es de los míos igual. Se ríe mucho y de todo, de esa señora mayor que parece estar reprendiendo a su marido, de esos adolescentes con los pantalones todo caidos, pero sobre todo, de Sif.

................

—Tropezó y cayó encima de Hogun y del jefe de él. Cuando fuimos a levantarla tenía la cara de Fury enterrada entre sus piernas.

Cuando llegamos a su casa ya estamos algo idos. Nos hemos reido tanto de Sif que ya la hemos beatificado en nuestra iglesia.

—Solo quiero bañarme y echarme a dormir. Bueno, si vas a cocinar algo, también quiero.

Claro que sí, necesito esas calorías, no puede dejar de reir. Me comería ese panecillo de la mesa si no estuviera mirando. Estoy seguro que debe tener queso en el refri para acompañar. Seguro tienes, Loki. No te hagas.

Su casa es un palacio en miniatura en blanco y variados tonos en gris. Sus muebles escasos y adecuados, funcionales de acuerdo a su profesión. Tiene aparte del living y comedor, una sala que funciona como oficina y adonde quiera que vaya fotografías y más suyas junto a su esposo. En esta casa y en vacaciones, se ven felices los dos y fotogenicos hasta lo absurdo. Hacen que tenga un estúpido anhelo de conseguir algo igual.

No tengo que mirar. Rayos, si no me hubiera dicho que era gay, esto sería lo más normal del mundo. Puede andar en pantaloncillo en su propia casa si quiere, poner música y hacer eso que hace con su cabeza y cerrar los ojos porque ciertamente disfruta la melodía. Todo eso mientras bate una crema que va a ir a parar sobre un pastel que ya se está cocinando en el horno. Cielos, que rápido cocina y que bien se le da. Ese aroma que está impregnando la cocina es simplemente arrebatador.

—Pudiste preparar el pastel de Sif tú solo.

Ríe, ahora recuerda la despedida de soltera de aquella. Efectivamente, el pastel tenía forma de tronco y todos no hacían más que compararlo con el de Hogun.

—Cielos, está sabroso. Está demasiado, demasiado... perfecto.

—No exageres, Thor.

—¡No exagero! Tienes unas manos que deleitarían el paladar más exigente. 

Sus ojos permanecen anclados a los míos mientras habla. Por lo general, eso me incomoda pero él es diferente. Él mira, no forzadamente, y parece admirar.

Son las diez de la noche ya y ni siquiera nos hemos dado cuenta. Que me disculpe, no fue mi intención distraerlo tanto. Seguramente mañana tiene que despertar temprano e iniciar su jornada laboral. Martes y jueves tiene radio, viernes columna en el diario Vanir News, un blog diario y es guionista de un sketch político los domingos en un importante canal. Pero lunes debe asegurarse que toda la semana marchará bien.

Así que Vanir News. 

—Lo compraré los viernes entonces — no lo digo para quedar bien, en verdad quiero analizar sus escritos.

Él sonríe, los halagos caen sobre él como un manto de satisfacción. Está complacido de mi admiración.

...................

Yo supe que pasaría, fue su intento sutil de flirteo. La forma en que modeló casi para mí balanceando esas caderas de un lado a otro. Seguramente Sif le contó de mi pasado. Oh, mi pasado me delata, tengo una debilidad por los hombres como él. Digo, tenía una debilidad por los hombres como él. Sí, eso quise decir. La forma en que lo estuve mirando debió ser el pie para que lo intentara. No me estoy quejando, lo que sucede es que... ah, caray.

Su boca es un poco dulce, un poco amarga, bastante fría pero excitante de igual forma. Solo hace que quiera probarla más. Tenerlo jugando sobre mis piernas buscando meter mano hasta llegar a mi...

No podemos hacer esto. Estás casado, esta es su casa, no. Aunque hueles bien, a pastel y se siente bien. No, seguro vendrá pronto, qué pena. Me está gustando pero esto está mal. Tú y yo, Loki, debemos parar ahora.

¡Ahora!

Como jadeas. Si no fuera imposible creería que no lo has hecho en un año. Ya hasta me estás dando pena. Solo querías un poco de este Odinson pero no puedes tenerlo, dentro de todas las porquerías que puedo imaginar hacerte, soy ante todo decente.

—Dormiré en el sofá así podrás descansar del viaje, debes estar muy agotado.

Si, eso es verdad. Estoy muy cansado y lleno, por eso tampoco hubiera podido darle lo mejor de mi. Es mejor así.

Él me ayuda a acomodar todo, extender las sábanas de su cama. Percibo un ligero temblor en sus manos, sus ojos ya no se encuentran de ninguna manera con los míos. Esto es incómodo sin duda.

¿Habré hecho mal? ¿Cuando fue la última vez que ciertamente estuve cerca de concretar? Después de Jane, solo hubo una mujer y no era precisamente un deleite. Una amiga de mi madre, está bien. Estaba desesperado.

Es tentador encontrarlo a la madrugada con su vieja playera de los Smashing Midgard, tomando agua. Solo estoy aquí porque vi una luz encendida y pensé que había entrado un ladrón. También pensé que podía ser él y podría verlo. Sí, no puedo mentirme. Hace mucho que estoy solo.

—¿Quieres que te sirva un vaso de leche, Thor?

—Si, gracias.

—¿Quieres que la caliente?

—Que buen servicio, te daría cinco estrellas.

—Gracias.

—Gracias a ti, te las mereces.

Sí que te las mereces. Estás soportandome a pesar de todo, no es que me crea muy seductor pero quizá estés tentado aún de lanzarte sobre mí, te diría de nuevo que no pero si lo repitieras dos veces y te acercaras, caería irremediablemente y aprovecharía el resto de la noche para hundirme en ti.

El desayuno es otra manera de provocarme. Panecillos de leche, mermelada casera y café. 

—¿Tu casa huele siempre tan bien? ¿Como tú?— Si, arrojé eso último como una carnada.

—Si tuviera siempre a quien agasajar, así sería.

Otra de sus sonrisas y ya estoy muriendo. Seguramente su esposo no es de buen comer. Con una ensalada debe de estar satisfecho pero Loki debe querer más, un buen jamón ahumado, un pernil al horno, un estofado cargado. Si yo fuera él, me dejaría complacer a diario.

El resto del día hasta la hora de marcharme es agradable y mucho. Solo salimos al patio, él con su laptop conversando con los productores de sus programas finiquitando dos entrevistas y escribiendo para su blog. Parece muy concentrado, sin embargo habla mucho conmigo preguntándome casi todo del viejo Asgard. Recuerda algunas locaciones y se sorprende de saber que Eitri aún sigue con vida. Ya debe tener ciento diez años y aún se para todas las mañanas en la puerta de su casa a contemplar el cielo adivinando si va a llover. Ese viejo no se olvida nada, cada vez que me ve se acuerda que a los diez años dejé la puerta de su casa abierta y sus gallinas escaparon de él. 

Loki solo para a mediodía para cocinar, me presta sus pantuflas al notar mi dolor y me sorprende con un filete de res a la mostaza. Tampoco me deja ir con hambre, prepara pastel de carne y guarda una porción generosa en un tuper que me entrega a la hora de salir.

Esto es lo más lindo que alguien (que no sea mi madre) ha hecho por mi.

Cuando subo al camión ya me siento un poco extraño. Fue bonito conocer Vanaheim, venir al menos una vez en la vida como suelen siempre aconsejar los viejos asgardianos. Aunque no he disfrutado el tour turistico que doña Idunn tomó al venir hace veinte años. Ya ni creo que lo hagan.

Loki permanece en el andén hasta el final. No sé con que intenciones lo hace, no es como que me importe que yo le importe. Es decir, él podría irse en cualquier momento y me daría igual. Sus ojos me buscan pero no podrán encontrarme. Estoy sentado del lado opuesto.

El atardecer de Vanaheim no se puede disfrutar como en Viejo Asgard. Aquí solo se ven edificios recortados sobre un fondo naranja pero se ve hermoso igual a su manera. Voy a recordar toda mi vida este viaje, la persona que conocí y la comida que preparó. Y la forma estúpida en la que lo rechacé. Oh sí, el karma se encargará de hacerme pagar esta afrenta por el resto de mi vida. Pero él está casado, ¿que soy el único que piensa con la cabeza de los dos? Su esposo es un guaposote, con esa cara no me extrañaría que estuviera ahora en Paris desfilando para una prestigiosa marca mientras Loki está aquí perdiendo conmigo el tiempo.

Algunas cosas simplemente no deben suceder.

...................

Cerca de la medianoche, casi por quedarme dormido recibo justo a tiempo una llamada de Sif. La señora a mi lado ha dejado de tejer y ensaya una sinfonía de ronquidos. 

Sif se disculpa por no haber pasado tiempo conmigo. Confiesa que fui una de las primeras opciones para ocupar el lugar del padrino pero la familia de Hogun hizo más presión. Luego me pregunta por Loki, qué tal me pareció.

"Perdona por no habertelo presentado con propiedad pero entiendo que hiciste buenas migas con él".

¿Eh?

"Eso me dijo. Bueno, creí que podrían llevarse bien. Tu madre me dijo que siempre estás muy solo (ambos sabemos que se te ha dado muy bien andar con hombres, no te hagas) y como él perdió a Helblindi hace un año...".


	2. Convirtiendome en algo más

Así que eso era. Había enviudado y sufrido luto riguroso y en actitud doliente caminado entre sus amigos sin mirar a otro, ni avanzar, ni ligar. Solo con sus penas hundido en su duelo, llenando su casa con sus recuerdos, espantado ante cada quien y sus insinuaciones perversas de hacerlo siendo tan reciente la pérdida.

Sin duda, Sif debió presentarle otros candidatos, más idóneos, más atractivos. Uno tras otro debió caer tachado en su primera cita o antes. Quizá pecaran de presumidos, de arrogantes. De todos ellos, solo yo prevalecí. 

Si, claro.

Eso ni yo me lo creo. Cualquiera con cincuenta kilos menos podría tener una oportunidad con él, aunque sea podría merecer una mirada de complicidad, sin tanto parloteo ni risa. Porque, ¿por qué otra razón pudo haberse sentido atraido? Yo lo supe hace mucho, con sentido del humor puedes atraer más rebaño que con el ceño fruncido.

Eso que me ha confundido ahora me agobia. Se insinuó porque estaba seguro de que no sentiría nada al terminar. Que no querría mas nada de mí, que podría devolverme a la terminal de bus sin derramar lágrimas ¿Y por qué me quejaría? En dos años casi no he tenido ni un poco de acción. Si hubiera sabido que era viudo me lo habría tirado sin pensarlo.

"¡Thor!"

Ah, cierto... Sif.

"Le di tu número, ¿no te importa, verdad? Digo, ¿no tienes problema con eso?"

¿Por qué lo tendría? ¿Por qué se lo daría? El Viejo Asgard y Vanaheim están tan lejos uno del otro como es posible. No tengo nada que ofrecerle, solo este rechoncho, corpulento y preciado cuerpecito. Digo, ¿por qué?

"No te hagas, no te hagas, Thor, tú sabes por qué".

No, en serio, no sé por qué. ¿Le habrá dicho algo de mi? ¿Algo bueno?

A pesar de la insistencia de Sif de que le dé una oportunidad él no envía señales de vida por lo que deduzco se habrá arrepentido. Si, lo habrá pensado mejor.

Madre se queda admirada observandome, apenas llego sigue intentando convencerme de quedarme con ellos. No le parece suficiente que tengamos que convivir cinco días a la semana, yo quiero el Viejo Asgard, siempre regresaré a él. Así que después de cumplir mi jornada laboral el viernes, tomo directamente el primer bus a mi verdadero hogar. Después de un viaje de dos horas, bajo en la ruta oscura y silenciosa persignandome por si acaso (bueno, muchas de las leyendas que hay aquí son ciertas) y me dirigo allí. Siempre algún vecino sale a esperarme. Soy el único que regresa los viernes. La mayoría se ha marchado para jamás volver.

Ese sábado a las dos y treinta de la madrugada, Loki al fin da a conocer sus intenciones empezando con un leve y enternecedor "¿Hola?". Siento que desfallezco, él usa ambos signos de interrogación, seguro también respeta las comas, las tildes, conjuga los verbos. Me encuentro de pronto sin saber que decir o escribir. No puedo fingir que estoy durmiendo, sabe que leí su mensaje.

¿Es normal temer responder y quedar en ridiculo? Es una persona inteligente, seguramente conoce todos los intentos de flirteo elegantes.

"Loki de Jotunheim, ahora de Vanaheim, ¿qué haces despierto a esta hora? ¿No puedes dormir pensando en mi?"

Dios, es muy atrevido, espero que no se ofenda.

"Ja, algo así". 

Que tierno. No puede dormir en realidad porque está ansioso y no sabe por qué. Yo tampoco, por lo general a esta hora ya estoy en el quinto sueño, quizá me sienta animado por él. Sif no ha sido muy clara con respecto al sentido que debe llevar esta relación. ¿Es muy pronto para llamarlo crush? Es muy tentador, no quiero ilusionarme en vano.

Los mensajes intercambiados son en tono jocoso como viejos amigos, un poco de chisme sobre los asgardianos que habitan en Vanaheim. A todos los conozco y él los conoce por intermedio de Sif. Balder, Skurge, Heimdall por supuesto, Volstagg y Skadi.

"Dime que leíste lo que publiqué".

Cielos, ¿cómo pude olvidar su artículo? No, no, estaba agotado, el del puesto de diarios estaba muy apenado. Si, eso fue lo que pasó.

Cerca de las ocho de la mañana todavía estamos intentando terminar de despedirnos para dormir. Parece algo sacado de un compendio de cursilerias pero así me siento yo al menos, admirado de que alguien como él quiera relacionarse a distancia con alguien como yo.

Madre promete conseguir el Vanir News del día anterior y eso es todo, me duermo al fin.

A las dos de la tarde, nuestra conversación se reanuda y se prolonga aún más en el tiempo y el espacio. Es como si no tuviéramos otra cosa que hacer. Hay llamadas persistentes, mensajes con doble sentido, bromas de toda clase, una acertada descripción de cada cosa que hacemos mientras tanto.

El lunes saliendo del trabajo en el restaurante Odin's, madre me acerca el ejemplar del viernes del Vanir News con el articulo de Loki en la segunda página hablando de la poca predisposición de la autoridad principal de enfocarse en el progreso de los pueblos más antiguos de nuestro país. Menciona al Viejo Asgard como ejemplo y narra la visita de un "amigo" de allí y su manera de ver la realidad. Oh no, no podría estar más equivocado y él quería saber mi opinión.

Es cuando meto la pata y me refiero al artículo que escribió sobre el viejo Asgard con bastante dureza. Siento por la descripción que hace que está algo desorientado sobre su ubicación exacta y le aclaro que no es un lugar al que no quisiera volver. Estuvo mal en publicar eso, no hizo mas que reforzar el estereotipo del pueblo sin oportunidades. Si explotaramos más nuestra atracción turistica tendríamos que reacondicionar las casas abandonadas para contener el turismo y sufrir la invasión de carteristas, asaltantes, charlatanes varios y toda clase de estafadores. Nuestro pueblo terminaría destruido por atraer la delincuencia.

Una critica bastante feroz es la que le envío recién el miércoles, más no responde como a mis otras palabras. No responde en lo absoluto.

Siento que no sólo erré sino que ahora me lo he ganado como enemigo. Tres horas, cuatro horas después nada. Maldita sea, me agradaba hablar con él, textearnos.

Aún en la madrugada despierto esperanzado mirando mi celular esperando un mensaje suyo. Nada.

Devastado es poco, no sé como sentirme. Sus mensajes eran un bálsamo en mi vida, me sentía diferente, eran una poderosisima razón para levantarme cada día.

A eso de las ocho de la mañana, recibo una llamada de Sif. Por Dios, mi primer pensamiento es para Loki, espero que no haya ocurrido nada malo.

"Oye, recién se pasó Loki por mi casa llorando porque le diera tu número de teléfono. Perdona, se lo tuve que dar. ¿Peleaste con él? Dice que su celular cayó al agua, parece la excusa más boba pero ya sabes...".

Oh, eso tiene sentido. Digo, no es que me crea la gran cosa pero realmente nos llevábamos bien. ¿Por qué terminaría abruptamente todo por una mala reseña de su publicación? Si es periodista serio le gustará debatir conmigo sobre eso. Ahora me siento más aliviado pero no debo dejar que lo sepa.

Conoce tan bien mis horarios de los jueves que recibo su primera llamada a las cuatro de la tarde.

"¿Thor?"

"¿Qué pasó, Loki? Creí que estabas enojado conmigo"

"No, no, no. Mi teléfono personal cayó al agua. Perdí todos mis contactos, los de amigos y familiares, inclusive el tuyo".

¿Y eso que se supone que significa? ¿Yo qué lugar ocupo?

"Me sentí extraño sin tus mensajes, Loki. Sentí que algo faltaba"

"Lo sé, lo sé. Juro que lo memorizaré, no quiero perder nunca más tu contacto, nunca más".

Vaya, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? Me ha dejado sin palabras.

"Vaya, me halagas"

Esa primera llamada es casi celestial, vuelvo a reclamar mi lugar en su vida, lugar que nunca perdí. Estoy presente en cada paso que da, me lo cuenta todo, con detalle, lo primero que hace cuando despierta y lo último que piensa antes de dormir. No hay espacios para el silencio, entre llamadas y mensajes él es lo mejor que me pasa cada día, casi lo único que importa.

En algún momento nuestra correspondencia vuelve a mutar, después del incidente del celular estropeado regresa a su estado relajado. Pero tanta calma es demasiado exasperante, ¿no? Hay que mover un poco el avispero para sentir la adrenalina. Al menos eso creo yo, parecemos un matrimonio acabado solo contándonos como fue nuestro día, no hay ni una chispa de motivación. Él no se atreve ir más allá, yo no me atrevo.

Tengo que hacer algo, cualquier cosa. Diablos, yo antes era experto en esto. Sabía como dar el paso, qué decir, en qué momento pero esto de la distancia lo vuelve diferente, lo hace casi imposible. Quizá las palabras que escriba deban ser más insistentes, con otro sentido. Me pierdo un poco pensando en eso, el toque apropiado para despertar lo que esté aún dormido en Loki.

Siento un poco de emoción al escribir "me gusta lo que haces, me gusta lo que piensas, me gustaría ver como te queda eso". Loki comienza a enviarme fotografías suyas con el outfit elegido para la ocasión. Siempre con una sonrisa a cuesta. Es mi oportunidad.

"Siento envidia por los que te pueden ver en persona, solo mírate ¿Para quién sonríes así?"

"Solo para ti".

...........

Lo invitan a una fiesta y él no se decide, no cree que sea el momento aún. No ha vuelto a hacer sociedad desde lo de Helblindi y hace ya más de un año de eso. Yo puedo entenderlo pero él se la pasa haciendo reportes, hablando por telefono, metido solo en el trabajo y merece darse una alegría, por eso lo aliento a asistir. Acepta a regañadientes y se alista, mostrandome lo que se pondrá. En algún momento parece entusiasmarse, se entera que muchos conocidos asistirán también y quiere verlos.

Entonces me cuenta todo, cómo es el ambiente, quienes son los agasajados, que sirvieron como tentempié, a quienes encuentra, que vinculo lo une a ellos, incluso los intentos de ligue que rechaza, que son varios. Bien, solo esto me faltaba, que alguien atractivo y al alcance de su mano se interese demasiado en él.

"Hay uno de smoking que está bastante bien pero creo que le va al otro bando", no sé por qué me lo dice, eso duele y parece que no se da cuenta. Guardo silencio esperando que se retracte pero no lo hace, complica más lo que siento. Inseguridad, miedo de que encuentre algo mejor que yo.

Luego lo comprendo, debe ser el alcohol que ha ingerido. Él no es muy dado a tomar pero cuando lo hace reacciona a los estímulos de forma más directa, me lo ha dicho muchas veces. Temo que haya tomado lo suficiente y no vuelva a responderme. 

No me responde más y yo sé por qué. Maldita sea, yo sé y tengo la culpa. Lo alenté a asistir porque en verdad quería que volviera a verse con sus amigos. Ahora me siento de nuevo un paria, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Es un periodista cuasi famoso, una figura reconocida, es elegante, con una pizca de gracia que lo vuelve increiblemente seductor. ¿Quién, en sus cabales, desaprovecharia una oportunidad para intentarlo con él? Si yo hubiera estado allí, nos habríamos salido de la fiesta sin perder el tiempo y lo habría llevado lejos para adorarlo como merece.

Las horas pasan y yo me quedo anclado, insomne, tirado en mi cama con el corazón lleno de dudas, aprensivo, esperando que se reporte. Ya es de día y él sigue en otro mundo, en brazos de quien vaya uno a saber.

"¿Te divertiste anoche?"

Se nota que lo pregunto maliciosamente, es lo último que voy a decirle. Ya me he puesto mi chaqueta de cocina y aún no me responde. Ese barco ya zarpó de mi vida, lo perdí.

Me lo confiesa con apatía, tres horas después mientras arrojo la lechuga al lavabo, si se divirtió pero no quiere hablar de eso. De que quiere hablar entonces, no sabe. De nada tal vez. Quizá todavía esté ocupado. Bueno, nunca antes ha evitado o cortado una conversación conmigo. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Nuestra arraigada amistad con la promesa secreta de llegar a algo más termina después de casi siete hermosas semanas. No puedo lamentarme, no debo, fue bueno haberlo conocido, me hizo ver la vida desde otra perspectiva. Creí que los hombres habían dejado de atraerme y sin embargo, volví a caer con él.

Unas horas después, cerca de las ocho de la noche, parece notar mi absurdo silencio y despierta abruptamente. Quiere saber que estoy haciendo, como me siento y no sé qué responder. Debería decirle la verdad pero no puedo, es vergonzoso. ¿Y si descubro que me estado atribuyendo un papel que no me corresponde durante los últimos dos meses? 

Todas mis respuestas son crueles. Un si, dos no, ajá, claro, puros emoticones que no significan nada, que no pueden traducir lo que realmente sucede en mí. No podría explicarlo, siento como si él me hubiese sido infiel. Solo imaginarlo con alguien más me hace revolver el estómago y al contrario de lo que esperaba, me hace comer más. Me siento fatal, hasta madre se percata de eso.

Unos dias después aún continúa mi apatía para responderle y él parece alterado. Sabe muy bien por qué me siento así, es demasiado obvio, y todo el tiempo trata de contarme chistes, alentarme a ser el de antes. Sigue enviando fotografías suyas esperando que las comente con algo gracioso pero ni siquiera puedo abrir las imagenes.

¿Por qué se empecina en mostrarme eso que nunca podré probar? Debí hacer caso a mi instinto y hacérselo aquella vez, quizá aún no pudiera quitarme de su cabeza. Quizá aún estaría deseando que lo follara duro y sin piedad y mantuviera una mordaza en su boca para que no despertara a los vecinos.

Ya dejate de fantasias, tonto, no podrías llenar sus expectativas ni aunque estuviera en peligro tu vida.

¿Es normal que lo desee más cuanto más quiero dejarlo ir?

"Thor, ¿qué estás haciendo? Ya no me hablas como antes, ¿acaso dije algo que te molestó? ¿podemos hablar? Necesito escuchar tu voz..."

Yo también quisiera escuchar su voz pero no puedo responder sus llamadas y que confirme mis sospechas, que me cuente que conoció a alguien y que pretenda que sigamos siendo "amigos".

Porque eso es lo que éramos... simplemente amigos. Jamás insinuó otra cosa, solo fue un coqueteo descarado entre dos hombres que están obligados a probar la abstinencia. Él, por temor a salir de su duelo y yo, por vergüenza.

"Estuviste con alguien en la fiesta, está bien que no tenemos nada, yo me confundí pero no puedo perdonarte". Sé que lo escribo algo dormido y en realidad quise decir "no puedo dejar de sentirme triste". No sé, parece un sueño, ¿realmente envié ese mensaje?

Al despertar tengo la ligera sospecha de que he metido la pata un poquitin, una catarata de mensajes se suceden en nuestro chat como un aluvión porque Loki ha considerado mi expresión "un insulto" hacia su persona y me ha dejado ciento veinte maneras diferentes de decir "vete a tomar por culo" y un arrepentimiento sincero al final. Me he despertado a tiempo para leer todo ese testamento antes de que empiece a borrar. Parece que creyó que tenía algo mejor que hacer que aclarar mi insinuación pero las palabras vertidas cargan tanto veneno que es imposible que las deje pasar así como así.

"Lo siento, no te respondí porque me quedé dormido. Cielos, qué enojado estabas. Creo que necesitas un poco de esto "

Regla numero uno cuando te relacionas con alguien a distancia que conoce todos tus datos: nunca, pero nunca, jamás le envías tu pack.

Sinceramente, me vale y se lo envío. Puede ocurrir dos cosas: o se ofende y deja de hablarme por siempre o me sigue el juego. En cualquiera de los dos casos, establecerá los límites de esta relación.

"No es la gran cosa ¿Solo eso tienes para mi?"

Vaya, que cojones tiene Loki para responderme así. Ahora él es quien me ofende.

"Sí, no tengo más nada. Lo siento"

Fin. ¿Por qué no debería enojarme? Todas las cosas que escribió despreciando mi persona para hacerme sentir mal con mi cuerpo y borró como un cobarde y que ahora me trate como si tuviera tan poco. Está bien que no soy un adonis pero tengo mi orgullo, caramba. Nadie antes se ha quejado del tamaño del mío. Para mí cumple los estandares del promedio asgardiano, que es mucho tengo que reconocer.

Ahora a desayunar y a trabajar con la frente en alto. Aquí no ha pasado nada.

"Thor ¿Estás enojado?".

"No tengo la gran cosa".

"No quise decir eso. Oye, perdona".

"Bueno, es que leí todo lo que me escribiste".

"Lo siento mucho".

"Yo también".

Yo también lo siento.

.................

Algunas de las cosas que suceden en mi día tienen el poder de casi transformarme. El latte no se hace así, ¿quién lo dice? Pedí ese sandwich sin aderezo, eso no dice la nota. ¿Podrías calentar el pastel de pollo? Es que siento que me lo debes si quieres que recomiende el restaurant.

A veces quisiera haber podido cumplir mi sueño. Siempre imaginé ser corresponsal en Midgard, correr en medio de las batallas impiadosas entre los reinos de Helheim y Niflheim, buscar entre coordenadas el mejor lugar para visualizar y describir los avatares de la guerra, pasar necesidades y documentar la vida de los soldados anónimos y las poblaciones diezmadas. En vez de vivir todas esas grandes aventuras, tengo que atender las solicitudes de un montón de presumidos que quieren seguir la moda de la gran Vanaheim. Sopa de pollo en frasco con una vela perfumada y un tenedor para rescatar los fideos.

"¿No vas a responderme? Por favor, Thor, lo siento".

No, no voy a responderle. No vale la pena, es humillante.

¿Y ahora qué? Sif me vuelve a llamar. Quiere saber qué pasó con Loki, por qué está "deprimido".

"Me llamó gordo patético, se burló de mí de todas las formas posibles, ni siquiera quiero recordarlo, lo borró todo. Si no hubiera alcanzado a leerlo todo habría sido peor, habría continuado mi relación con él sin saber lo que realmente piensa de mí".

Sif me escucha con atención, tengo tanto que descargar, tanto dolor reprimido. Parece sorprendida al principio de los malos modales de su amigo, luego ya está un poco ida y muy molesta. Se siente culpable de habernos presentado, una vil serpiente camuflada, eso resultó Loki.

"Ay, es un estúpido".

¿Y eso? ¿Con qué derecho lo llama ella estúpido? Me ofendió a mí.

Y de todas formas ¿como lo sabe Sif?

"¿Acaso no viste sus estados?"

¿Y eso qué es?

Ah. 

"Se acabó"

"Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás un día tan solo"

"Lo arruiné :("

¿Por qué lo hace? Se lamenta públicamente ante sus conocidos, es vergonzoso. Yo no confieso nada de lo que siento, lo aprieto contra mi, lo callo, jamás comprenderían lo que siento, me llamarían exagerado.

Paso dos días enteros sintiendome solo porque mi orgullo es más fuerte que mi voluntad de seguir con mi dieta (que por cierto acabo de volver a romper). Al terminar la semana, compro el Vanir News por curiosidad, llana curiosidad, y me pregunto qué demonios quiso decir Loki con el articulo que publicó.

¿Relaciones tóxicas? Que ni siquiera lo piense. Tengo que llamarlo para cantarle las cuarenta, ¿cómo se atreve a llamarme tóxico a mi? En todo caso, lo seremos los dos. Es tan culpable como yo de no darle a nuestra relación un nombre adecuado.

Al parecer, no lo decía por mi (su artículo está en la sección política, ea válido que lo malinterprete) pero está feliz de que vuelva a hablarle. Estaba ansioso porque lo hiciera. Ese coqueteo camuflado que practicamos durante casi dos meses se vuelve en una pregunta retórica al final.

"Thor ¿Qué soy para tí?"

Es muchas cosas pero me crea algo de inseguridad, me atacó donde sabía que más iba a dolerme. No lo sé, no lo sé, ¿qué fue lo que hizo en la fiesta? Sigue diciendo que no quiere hablar de eso, yo tampoco quiero pero la duda no me deja seguir tranquilo.

Debo dejar el pasado atrás, las personas se equivocan. Yo podría equivocarme también, algún día podría necesitar que me perdonen.

"Eres algo perfecto que quiero tener pero parece que no puedo".

Loki comienza a escribir, retrocede, vuelve a escribir, retrocede. ¿Qué demonios es eso que no puedes terminar de decirme? Vas a cortarme, vas a terminar con esto, te diste cuenta que soy patético. ¿Qué?

"Me tendrás, amor, no veo la hora de al fin sentir tus manos en todo mi cuerpo".


	3. Mejor hubieras guardado el secreto

A veces, muy de vez en cuando, me regala una postal de sí mismo en ropa interior. Demoro tanto en responder que llega a creer que no me produce nada. Es necesario elegir las palabras adecuadas para no ofenderlo, él quiere alabanzas, está muy orgulloso de su esbelta figura. Se mantiene muy bien, estilizado, sale a correr todos los días, sigue una estricta dieta y hace yoga.

Y a pesar de toda la energía que parece emanar naturalmente de él, vive un poco desganado por la soledad. No es lo mismo hablar conmigo de todo cada minuto del día que estar frente a frente sin decirnos nada toda la eternidad.

"Estoy tan cansado que ni siquiera tengo ánimos de planear mis vacaciones. Dios, que cansado estoy".

Debería contratar un agente para que se haga cargo de eso, hacer la reservación y comprar los pasajes con tiempo. No está decidido donde ir, tiene una casa de campo que jamás pisa. Sus padres quieren verlo también, Jotunheim es un lugar frío, él no quiere eso, quizá el año entrante.

"¿Y si vienes a Viejo Asgard?"

Ah, que estúpido, claro que no. Él preferiría vacacionar en la playa. Apuesto que hay muchos lugares donde pagarían por verlo asistir a un evento como hace el resto de los famosos.

"¿Sabes qué? Olvida que lo dije"

Él no olvida nada.

"Me encantaría, pero no tengo dónde quedarme"

Tranquilo, Thor, él está tirando el anzuelo, quiere ver qué tan desesperado estás por tenerlo cerca. Intenta no ser tan directo, haz una propuesta sutil.

"¡Quédate conmigo!"

Finge sorpresa, dice que no se le había ocurrido, que es una gran idea. Sí la es, podría pedirle a padre que me diera quince días de vacaciones también, él podría ocuparse de la cocina y hacer que Balder se haga cargo de la caja. Así podría estar enteramente junto a Loki, los dos solos, muy juntos aquí.

Sí, todo suena muy bien pero hay un problema que no he medido en el tiempo que llevamos esta relación, ¿qué sentirá cuando vuelva a verme y encuentre que mi aspecto no ha mejorado ni un poco desde la última vez? Me he descuidado tanto que probablemente se arrepienta de todo, de haberse dejado llevar. ¿Y si quiere regresarse pronto? Tardaría días hasta que pudiera tomar el siguiente omnibus. Sería la convivencia tan incómoda como dolorosa. Pero es mi culpa. No le he enviado ni una sola fotografía de mi cara por miedo a que lo descubra.

"¿Y si no te agrada como me veo?"

"Thor, yo ya te conozco. Me gusta como te ves, intenté hacerlo contigo, ¿no lo recuerdas?"

"Si, pensé que estabas casado".

Que alivio.

"Además, sigo por redes sociales al restaurant de tu padre y hay fotografías tuyas ahí".

¿Qué?

"También soy amigo de tu madre, ella sube capturas de sus chats contigo y fotos tuyas y de Balder cuando eran niños... tambien actuales".

¿Qué? ¡No! Madre nunca mencionó tener a Loki Laufeyson entre sus amigos virtuales, ¿por qué ella usaría la red para hablar de mi, compararme con Balder?

Está decidido, Loki vendrá como sea, aunque tenga que hacer el viaje incómodo sentado aprisionado en una cafetera andante sin baño, lo hará. Llegará a Viejo Asgard y se hospedará en mi casa, y esa es la última palabra. Eso es en quince días, quizá si empezara a hacer dieta hoy, podría llegar a bajar cinco kilos.

.......

¿Que son cinco kilos? No hacen diferencia, creo que hasta he comido más de los nervios. ¿Por qué soy así? Calculo que en una hora ya estará aquí, solo tengo que pasar a buscarlo, son treinta minutos caminando desde mi casa hasta la ruta. El bus que sale desde el centro de Vanaheim y pasa por aquí una vez cada tres días no tardará en llegar, Loki ya ha avisado al chofer que su parada es Viejo Asgard. Hoy es el día, el reencuentro.

Cielos, que nervios. No me sentía así cuando lo conocí, lo trataba hasta con indiferencia. Bueno, ¿qué iba a saber yo entonces que iniciariamos una relación, que estaría tan pendiente de él que cualquier lugar donde viera su nombre me generaría tantas emociones?

Cuando baja del bus, parece preocupado porque su cabello no se vea revuelto, se lo alisa constantemente y se quita los lentes de sol para hacer contacto conmigo. Me siento estúpidamente avergonzado, parece una estrella de cine reconociendo el paraje polvoriento donde filmará una película. No sonríe, no debe ser placentero hallarse en un lugar así para encontrarse con alguien como yo.

—¡Odinson!— el chofer del bus me reconoce.

Cuando el transporte Norns vuelve a arrancar y se aleja un trecho él se vuelve a mí con una sonrisa espléndida, no tengo que hacerme de rogar, con mi mano sobre su nuca lo acerco a mi y pronto siento su boca pegada a mí suavizando cualquier trazo de temor. No parece decepcionado, aún me temo que debo aprender mucho de las relaciones a distancia. O quizá necesite un poco de amor propio.

Su maleta no pesa tanto como creí, me devuelvo al camino feliz de haber dado ya el primer paso. El paraje es exactamente como lo recuerda, árido y caliente, el sol pica sobre su cara pero no suda. Le encanta. Solo se queja del asiento duro pero no mucho, me da leves empujones. No tan duro para un poco de acción, lo dice riendose. Quizá necesite un poco de cariño, un masaje para relajar esas nalgas.

El viejo Eitri nos ve pasar y nos chista. Sería de mala educación no acercarnos. Pregunta quien es él y sé que no puedo mentir, el viejo me está probando, por supuesto que no se ha olvidado de él. Lo saluda como si no hubiesen pasado cinco años, pregunta por ese programa para el que grabó la entrevista, sabe que Loki ya no está más allí. Antes que se ponga a cocinar pan y preparar té para agasajarlo, apresuro la despedida, Loki debe querer darse un baño, arreglarse, descansar. Dieciseis horas de viaje, su cuerpo no está acostumbrado a esto.

—Tenga cuidado, Loki. Él dejó escapar las gallinas.

El primer acercamiento se produce apenas pone un pie dentro de mi humilde morada. Ni siquiera llego a cerrar la puerta, ya están las manos de Loki llevandome hacia donde cree es mi habitación.

—¿Estamos solos?

Solos, el vecino más cercano está a doscientos metros y hoy está reposando su hígado de la tomadera.

—¿Puedo gemir entonces, cuanto me plazca?

—Podemos hacerlo incluso en el patio. Nadie se enteraria jamás..

—No me tientes

—No lo hago, bueno sí. ¿Qué quieres de mi?

Hay un poco de aprensión al principio pero después de un momento ya es todo para mi. Sincero y reconfortante, se frota contra mí tanto como le es posible. Es perfecto, como lo imaginé. Cuando lo vi en sus pantalones apretados en su casa de Vanaheim ya sabía que ese culo trabajado iba a dar un buen espectaculo de sí.

Se retuerce un poco debajo, ya habrá tiempo de darle la atención que merece. Me siento casi un profanador, se estremece otro poco, duele. Como el idiota que soy, no tengo lubricante, ¿cómo no pensé en esta eventualidad?

Será un trabajo artesanal entonces, tendrá que ser moldeado a mano, mientras se sostiene de los barrotes de la cama, se mantiene perfectamente sobre sus rodillas y espera la primer embestida. Es necesario que se relaje primero, un poco de amor de mi lengua a su entrada lo toma desprevenido pero acepta. Entonces sí, a calar hondo pero con cuidado, hasta que se acostumbre.

¿Es normal que lagrimee ante esto? ¿Cuándo fue mi última vez?

Queda con las piernas temblando pero no se rinde, ya está encima mío buscando asentarse sobre mi polla otra vez. Está tibio, apretado y desde aquí puedo prestarle más atención y atenderlo de igual manera. Se sonroja al tacto, sí, hace mucho que no sentía esto, las manos de alguien más sujetandolo, acariciando su miembro, haciendolo venir una y otra vez.

Oh, Loki, acaba todo enchastrado pero feliz. Después de un baño reconfortante juntos solo quiere echarse a dormir conmigo una siesta, la necesita, pero es hora de comer. Lo dejo descansar y preparo el almuerzo. Cuando despierta deja enfriar su plato y vuelve a llevarme al dormitorio para otra sesión. Realmente le urge aprovechar cada minuto de su estadía, estoy aquí para complacerlo. Que feliz será esta convivencia con un compañero tan excitante, la casa de placer de Thor Odinson presenta: un famoso me tienta.

No me doy cuenta hasta muy tarde en la noche que aún lleva su alianza puesta. No puedo culparlo, ¿quien pudiera hacerlo? La llevará hasta el final, me imagino.

...................

Después de eso nomas es un mete y saca constante, toda la noche y gran parte de la mañana siguiente. Lo que duren nuestras vacaciones. A veces ni siquiera es buscado, solo se aparece mientras estoy haciendo algo y lo exige. No hay palabras dulces antes de la consumación, ya hemos hablado suficiente por cinco largos meses. Él dice adorar la redondez de mi cuerpo. Bueno, debe ser cierto, sino no se hubiese llegado hasta aquí y no estaría haciendolo conmigo.

Deja todas las ventanas abiertas durante la noche y las mantiene cerradas de día. Se esmera en su aseo personal, su piel siempre huele fresca, a azahar, su cabello siempre está suelto, lacio y ondulado hacia el final. Es demasiado coqueto para aceptar trabajos sucios. Cuando vamos con los vecinos y ayudo a limpiar el gallinero de Idunn se me queda viendo con espanto. Sí, ese es Loki.

Lo que más llama mi atención entre su equipaje es una caja de cartón magullada que saca después de nuestra primera vez y deja encima de la cómoda de mi habitación. Recién al sexto día, desenvuelve el paquete y se lo lleva al baño. Es una noche cálida, las ventanas de la casa abiertas y las luces apagadas, cuando Loki sale vistiendo un negligé y me quedo sin habla.

Se ha pintado las uñas de negro, también la boca de un rojo intenso y va dejando marcas de sus besos en toda mi cara. No puedo reirme porque se ofendería, es algo extraño, curioso pero con el correr de los días me empieza a parecer absolutamente necesario que lo haga. Ya me acostumbré a sus locuras.

También hay momentos de sosiego, largas siestas donde él se dedica a hablar un poco más sincero de su infancia, su primera vez, de Helblindi.

En algún momento de su estadía, pierde su alianza y no recuerda donde la dejó o en qué momento o lugar pudo haberse caido. Está un poco nervioso, lo invade el estrés pero por mas que buscamos, no aparece por ninguna parte.

—Debe ser simbólico, de alguna manera siniestra, haberlo perdido aquí.

No son las palabras que yo hubiese usado pero cada vez que sale a correr voy detrás suyo tratando de recordar los caminos inventados cada paseo hecho, buscando entre la tierra su anillo.

...............

Cuando falta poco para que regrese, es un sube y baja de emociones. Voy a extrañarlo, pienso decírselo, ojalá pudiera quedarse más tiempo o vivir más cerca.

Una mañana antes de su partida se siente especialmente íntimo y me confiesa lo que pasó en aquella fiesta. Lo hace porque quiere quitarse ese peso de encima aunque eso signifique echarme todo el peso a mí. Como sospeché, sí conoció a alguien esa noche e intentó un acercamiento. Se acercó, de hecho, tanto que terminó yendose con él.

No debiste contarme eso, Loki. Así que mientras yo sufría cortandome por dentro por el terror de perderte con alguien más, tú efectivamente lo intentabas con todo lo que tu cuerpo te permitía. Vuelvo a sentirme despreciado, yo no quería esto. Era feliz creyendome inmortal, el único en tu vida. 

Se queda mirándome extrañado de que no responda nada, no sé que decir. Es un poco tarde para reaccionar con violencia rompiendo algo, un poco tarde para llorar porque lo esté perdiendo, solo queda sentarse con impotencia y aceptarlo.

—Mierda, no debí decirtelo. Ahora quieres que me vaya.

—No quiero que te vayas 

Pero no puedo volver a hablarle. Si yo fuera otra vez aquel de mi juventud no estaría pasando por esto, estaría pensando como vengarme. Oh, si, yo era un idiota, provocaría más dolor en nuestra relación.

—¿Adonde vas, Thor?

—Voy a ver a Eitri y a unas vecinas muy ancianas... quiero ver que estén bien.

Eso es mentira y él lo sabe. Voy a dar vueltas alrededor del pueblo, alejarme un poco. Sentado allá lejos en una plaza que alguna vez estuvo repleta de niños, me siento en un banco semiderruido y como si los años no hubieran pasado y fuera otra vez pequeño e intrépido cayendome de todos los juegos, me pongo a llorar. Es el lugar más apartado de todos, nadie me hallará nunca aquí. Ni siquiera Loki.

Estoy tan gordo que debo dar asco, él es el primero que se ha fijado en mi sin tener que esforzarme por agradarle pero está en otro nivel. Si pudiera volver a tener la forma de mi yo anterior, el de hace diez años, con seguridad solo reafirmaría mi dominio sobre él, mi lugar a su lado, no habría miedo de verlo cerca de otros.

Regreso tarde en la noche, el cielo se halla encapotado. Una tormenta se aproxima, Loki está sentado en el porche con los brazos cruzados. Cuando me ve llegar se pone de pie y se queda mirandome esperando que le hable. ¿Qué se supone que diga?

—Fue el alcohol, Thor. De otra forma, no lo hubiera hecho.

—¿Lo hiciste con él? ¿Cómo era?

Como si no fuera suficiente, ¿para qué carajos quiero los detalles? Hundirme más, solo eso.

—¿Dónde fue? ¿En tu casa o en la de él?

Loki se lleva las manos a la cara pero no responde, afuera comienza a llover tan fuerte que el sonido violento contra el techo silencia cualquier intento de diálogo. Es mejor así pero entonces no soy capaz de agradecerlo.

Es una noche diferente a las otras, no sé si es mejor olvidar todo, hacer de cuenta que jamás lo contó mientras voy acomodando tarros donde gotea. No para de llover, ni un momento y el sonido sibilante del viento le da al ambiente un aire más tenebroso. 

Loki se queda sentado sin decir nada viéndome ir y volver limpiando el desastre del agua que entra por debajo de la puerta. Pregunta como ayudar, sostiene unos trapos con las manos e intenta detener su avance. Pasamos media hora en esto hasta que la luz se corta y debemos dejar todo. Enciendo una vela y la dejo arder sola en un vaso sobre la mesa. Loki de pie junto a mí se queda observando la llama ondear con el ceño fruncido, no intenta decir más nada. Por fortuna, ya falta poco para su partida.

Es una larga noche y muy dificil por venir.

.................

Él no ha dormido nada, se ha acostado y levantado muchas veces pidiendome que vaya con él. Yo solo asiento, me he entretenido leyendo un periódico viejo, un articulo que él escribió sobre el ser racional y su método para entender el entorno social y politico que lo rodea. Pero jamás voy. A las seis finalmente vuelve a acercarse y prepara café. Nuestro último desayuno, deja la taza cerca mío y trae el pan y un poco de queso.

—No, no voy a comer.

Se queda sentado frente a mí observando los periodicos de viernes, él tampoco come, está invadido por la angustia de no saber que hacer. No hay nada que pueda decir que logre conmoverme, que yo soy especial a sus ojos, que lo nuestro es diferente, que esto es amor. Ni siquiera me he detenido a pensar en eso, esto no es amor, es otra cosa.

.............

Un momento de debilidad me encuentra sometido a sus besos, quizá una reconciliación, quizá lo que haya pasado con ese fulano no significara nada realmente, él ha venido de muy lejos, sacrificando sus vacaciones para estar conmigo cuando...

Madre llega sin avisar, abre la puerta de mi casa muy decidida a ver que he hecho de util las dos últimas semanas y casi nos pilla. Casi. Se queda sorprendida mirando a Loki esperando que se lo presente, parece reconocer su cara de algún lado pero no creerlo. 

—Loki Laufeyson, es un placer...

Este clima terrible ha arruinado su peinado y Loki se ofrece a componerlo. A esta hora salimos siempre al monte a contarnos historias de terror y a imaginar cómo se vería de noche, un páramo desolado, la luz mala al acecho, un susurro que se vuelve como una amenaza y la sensación de que eso está persiguiendonos entre las sombras, algo que él no se ha atrevido a experimentar en carne propia pero hoy no. Se irá en unas horas, ya tiene la maleta lista, solo nos estabamos despidiendo.

Madre lo mira con esa intensidad que conozco muy bien en ella y le pregunta como quien no quiere la cosa qué relación está llevando conmigo. 

Loki se queda esperando y esperando que yo diga algo, que confirme lo que ella está sospechando, mira a traves de la ventana, la nada y se vuelve a responderle.

—Yo... soy su novio. 

.............

Dos horas después ya parecen amigos de toda la vida. Ella se la pasa contandole casi todo lo que hice desde los dos años, no se le escapa ninguna anécdota. Mientras cocinan siguen ignorandome, Loki parece feliz y mi madre lo encuentra adorable, me lo hace saber un momento que salgo afuera y me lo vuelve a repetir antes de sentarnos a comer. Parece una mala broma porque no entiende por qué tengo la cara tan desencajada ante lo que me dice.

—Sonríe un poco que lo vas a espantar.

.............

Madre decide quedarse en casa para darnos ese último tiempo a solas, se despide de él cariñosamente y le hace prometer que irá pronto a Nueva Asgard a verla para presentarle a Odin. Tiene que conocerlo, promete suavizar la noticia para que al hallarlo, el viejo sea benevolente.

Lo acompaño de regreso a la ruta, el camino es ridiculamente largo e incómodo. 

Decidí no ir juntos hasta Nuevo Asgard a tomar el omnibus más rápido, viajará en el que recorre más camino desde aquí. No aceptó tomar el efectivo que le ofrecí así que yo mismo le pagaré al chofer por su pasaje. Pero la indiferencia con que lo trato lo incomoda, intenta tomar mi mano pero me alejo de él. 

—No debiste decirle eso a mi madre.

—Pero es lo que somos... Thor. ¿Por qué no me hablas? ¿Por qué haces esto?

Lo escucho claramente, él solloza todo el trayecto. Apura el paso para ir a la par mía pero luego se queda atrás esperando que regrese por él. 

En la ruta nos quedamos sentados en un banco bajo el techo de madera uno al lado del otro. Él intenta conversar por última vez, quiere hablar de eso, restarle importancia, planear volver a vernos pronto. Yo solo puedo pensar en la camisa que traigo puesta, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Es la que peor me sienta, aprieta mi estómago hasta casi reventar la unión entre los botones y ojales, si eso ocurriera justo ahora, seria trágico y cómico a un mismo tiempo. Sería vergonzoso, la causa de que sienta que no merezco a alguien como Loki. Cualquier persona que se cruzara en nuestro camino ahora mismo sería visualmente más atractiva que yo.

Las últimas cosas que me dice son crueles. Está azuzandome para ver si reacciono. Se disculpa rápidamente cuando ve que me afecta, este silencio que amo opacado por un estúpido llanto. Si no tuviera que detener el transporte con mis señas e informarle sobre su destino, ya me hubiera regresado dejandolo con su equipaje solo en medio de la nada.

Me abraza sin saber que más hacer, es una pequeña mierda inteligente. Me hace llorar y me reconforta esperando aliviar mi angustia. Es un poco tarde para eso, es un poco tarde para todo.

Cuando sube, lo hace vencido sin mirar hacia atrás estrujando con sus dedos el papel que el chofer le pasa. 

Regreso a casa pensando que todo acabó. Mi pesimismo es terriblemente agotador. Nunca antes me había sentido así, si bien mi apariencia ha cambiado mucho desde los veinte años terminé aceptandola y todos a mi alrededor, igual. No me reconocen de otra manera, han olvidado al otro Thor. Yo, también.

Madre me espera sentada en el porche con los brazos cruzados, parece un poco enojada pero el tiempo ha hecho desastres con su cabello, ¿quién no lo estaría si fuera tan coqueto como ella?

Se pone de pie al acercarme, su voz es un barrido de ira hacia mi.

—¿Qué carajos le hiciste? ¿Por qué Loki se fue llorando?

Lo que me faltaba, ella está de su lado.

—Madre, es asunto mío.

—¿Es porque estás gordito? Porque a él le gustas así.

¿Y ella que puede saber?

—Acaba de mensajearme, dice que no tienes que preocuparte, va a portarse bien y espera que tú también lo hagas. Te voy a tener vigilado, Thor. Tú eres para Loki.

..........

Madre está admirada de que me haya tirado a un famoso periodista de Vanaheim, un talento que he mantenido oculto parece. No le importan las circunstancias, la pelea reciente, ella confía que pronto se resuelva felizmente y pueda contar con la presencia de Loki en Navidad. Las navidades Odinson son muy ruidosas, concurridas, en Nueva Asgard viven nuestros dieciseis primos con sus familias, un pandemonium de ebrios alegres cantando villancicos mientras sudan rancios cerca del asador. No me parece que sea un espectaculo favorable a ojos de Loki.

Partimos a Nueva Asgard muy tarde en la noche, de nuevo a la rutina, un vecino nos lleva en su camioneta, la única disponible allí. Antes nos detenemos en varias casas a ver a los abuelos que van a quedar solos cinco días y es cuando Eitri me encuentra a pesar de la oscuridad, me chista y tengo que regresar. Se mueve lento, cada vez más lento Eitri cuando camina, entra de nuevo a su casa y luego de estar abriendo cajones, removiendo papeles, regresa a mi.

—Laufeyson dejó esto en el baño la última vez que vino.

Extiende la palma de su mano y me devuelve el anillo que perdió Loki, su preciada alianza estuvo en poder de Eitri todo el tiempo.

Lo llamo, seguro de tener que dar una explicación o una disculpa. Él parece molesto pero no corta la llamada.

"¿Qué quieres?"

Seguramente lo merezca, después de enviarle esto por encomienda él podrá continuar con su vida. Suspiro para mantenerme a flote, madre me observa sin atreverse a decir nada.

"Encontré el anillo"

"Que conveniente para tí"

"Lo dejaste en casa de Eitri"

"No puede ser"

"No importa si me crees o no, como sea te lo haré llegar. Eso es todo. Adios"

Pudo sonar cruel pero no podía ser de otra manera. Haberlo perdido y vuelto a encontrar, fuera simbólico o no, ya no importaba. Él seguiría allí, con el recuerdo de Helblindi en Vanaheim, muy lejos mío.

Terminando el trabajo el primer día me adueño de la computadora familiar e ingreso a la red buscando fotografías de aquel evento en que Loki asistió y conoció a aquel... No debería pero es más fuerte que yo, tengo derecho a saberlo o lo tenía, no lo sé. Depende de Loki. Él consideró que yo debía saberlo, ese conocimiento me convirtió en un hombre sufrido una vez más, ¿y si lo que temo es real? Otro hombre, en apariencia talentoso, elegante, fotogenico se adueñó de su atención una vez, bien podría volverlo a hacer. 

Completos desconocidos, un deportista, dos actores, periodistas tambien, todos casados. Pero hay algunos revoloteando cerca, Loki aparece solo delante de un cortinado. Él está tan lejos ahora, hay tantos lugares donde podría brillar con su presencia ¿quién de ellos lo convenció? ¿por quién se olvidó de mi?

Sigo buscando su nombre, otros resultados comunes me llevan hasta sus anteriores parejas, muy atrás en el tiempo, fotografias escasas, fuera de foco y luego, con un eterno lazo hacia él, Helblindi y la biografía de su vida, muy corta, espaciada y sencilla. Hace año y medio partió dejando devastado a su esposo. Solo eso. Loki recordándolo en su blog, pequeños resumenes del caos de la vida en pareja y un enlace a la página de Helblindi, interrumpida en el relato de un viaje de placer.

Solo eso, y nada más. 

Hace calor en Nuevo Asgard, otro año termina y yo me encuentro solo una vez más. Adonde quiera que mire veo parejas felices en sus compras navideñas, familias paseando ilusionadas. En casa de Odin, madre intenta arrancarme una sonrisa, me muestra los dibujos que el hijo de Balder hizo de mí. En ellos, soy un circulo atravesado por una línea que termina en otro circulo y esos rayos que me hacen parecer al sol es mi barba. El niño ha dejado su obra de arte para que yo mismo juzgue su talento, no es mediocre para su edad pero si me hubiera dibujado comiendo habría obtenido un diez.

Loki. Pienso en él por lo menos diez veces durante el día, es inevitable. Dos veces más y podría volverme loco. Han pasado solo unas veinticuatro horas desde "la ruptura", pasarán muchas más hasta que me acostumbre. Comienza a pesarme todo, el orgullo, la distancia, los celos enfermizos.

Por la noche, callo toda mi ansia, mi anhelo de recuperar lo que tenía con él, apago mi celular e intento dormir. Si al menos mi mente pudiera dejar de divagar, de imaginarlo ahora recostado con ese delicioso trasero redondo cual manzana al aire, expuesto al calor sofocante de Vanaheim. Quien pudiera darle una mordida suave y antojarse tenerlo, esa sería mi perdición.

¿Como es que podía dormir antes de conocerlo? Ya no lo recuerdo, ¿cómo era entonces? No había la ilusión de tenerlo, desconocía que existiera alguien que pudiera hacerme sentir esto. Bueno, alguien así.

Es imposible, por más que lo intento el sueño no viene. Ni vendrá.


	4. Un nuevo comienzo

Removerlo de mi mente me cuesta horrores, algo muy dentro me pide saber de él, como fue su día, parte de nuestra rutina rota el día de hoy. Hasta mi mente me juega bromas confusas, siento el celular vibrar bajo mi almohada. Sé que es imposible pero así es.

Mi cabeza duele de imaginar tanto, lo que hace ahora, si duerme, si está intranquilo como yo o bien acompañado. Y la tentación de stalkearlo está ahí, leer sus estados, lo que piensa en este momento. Encender el celular es inevitable, debo sobrevivir esta noche. Me ha escrito sin yo saberlo.

"No puedo dormir si no hablo contigo antes".

No necesito más.

Lo llamo entonces, es muy tarde o muy temprano para hacerlo. Él responde asombrosamente rápido.

"Estaba pensando que me llamarías"

Lo único que hace es hablar de como fue su primer día, sin importar más nada. Sin interrupciones, yo solo sé escucharlo. Llegado de Viejo Asgard se echó a dormir, se disculpó con sus empleadores como se disculpa conmigo ahora, otra vez. Mañana retomará su trabajo, está ansioso por escribir de nuevo, por hablar, tiene tanto que contar, tantas ideas nuevas...

"Me cayó muy bien tu madre, es de las mías"

Está orgulloso de decirlo, de saber que es correspondido, ella le ha hablado de mí. No quiere hablar mucho de su confesión, la que terminó destazando lo nuestro.

"Solo pasó y fue hace mucho, hemos vivido tanto desde entonces, tú y yo, nos acercamos aún a la distancia, nos conocimos. Eso no puede cambiar lo que sentimos, yo te quiero"

Sus palabras, ¿por qué me cuesta tanto aceptarlas? Hay momentos donde calla porque no tiene mucho más que contar, pero incluso entonces es maravilloso. Su silencio. 

"¿No vas a responderme nada?"

¿Qué podría preguntarle? Solo metería la pata una vez más y yo no quiero eso. Solo lo quiero a él.

........

"Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, a veces siento que te necesito"

"Y a veces se te pasa"

Se echa a reir y me encanta, todo de él, especialmente su risa, es contagiosa. Desearía que estuviera a mi lado ahora, yo podría ser feliz solo mirandolo, solo eso. Han pasado dos semanas desde su partida, duele el tiempo transcurrido, pesa, pero ya vuelvo a acostumbrarme. Si el diálogo decayera alguna vez, sería el fin.

A veces parece más alterado, juega con el teclado sin animarse al parecer, a decirlo pero yo lo sé. La abstinencia puede con él.

"Tengo ganas"

La distancia, la maldita distancia siempre jugandonos en contra. Confiesa que se toca a veces pensando en mí, otras motivado por una de esas páginas porno. Eso me incomoda un poco pero tampoco puedo discutirle el detalle, si yo llorara cada vez que sintiera inseguridad, nuestra relación sería un caos. También siente la necesidad de hablarme de Helblindi. Después de recuperar su alianza, ha confesado sentirse completo otra vez, no podría vivir sin ella.

"Sé que puede molestarte pero él viajaba mucho y siempre me lo aconsejaba"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Tocarme, pensando en él. Me decía cosas sucias o las escribía si estaba ocupado. Era muy insistente cuando se lo proponía. Le gustaba escucharme gemir su nombre..."

Yo no podría hacer eso, antes pude, alguna vez tuve el talento, aunque siendo muy joven hubiera preferido la carne antes que las palabras. Entonces el juego previo no era importante para mí, quizá por esa razón mis relaciones fracasaron. Con Helblindi, Loki lo tenía todo, casa, sueños, sexo y romance, compañerismo, placeres. Eran un todo los dos, compatibles hasta el más mínimo detalle. Ahí donde encontrara un sonrojo en Loki, Helblindi sabría la causa y entraría sabiamente a reconfortarlo.

Conmigo Loki tendría que soportar mi silencio, mi falta de ingenio, yo no sé hacer esas cosas, calentar con mi dialecto, despertar sus instintos, hacerlo venirse solo con el sonido de mi voz. Que mierda, no puedo estar comparandome con alguien que ya partió de su vida. Eso es enfermo, no llegué para suplantarlo.

"Mira, no sé cuanto dure esto, la distancia afecta mucho, yo no puedo dejar Vanaheim..."

Esos puntos suspensivos sin duda esperan que me resuelva a responder. "No sé cuanto dure esto" dice, ¿es un ultimatum? ¿Está planeando acaso terminar esto? 

No, no lo hace, solo se agita por el tiempo.

"¿Cuándo volverás, Thor?"

"No lo sé, sabes que tengo mi trabajo aquí, no puedo dejar todo (¿podría?) Además, le prometiste a mi madre venir para Navidad"

Mi madre. Ha estado intentando conocer lo que pienso desde que Loki se fue, hablan a diario a mis espaldas, planean cosas que no me quieren contar. Sé también que anda de un lado para otro presumiendo su relación con un encantador miembro de la farándula, su yerno. Le digo que esos no son los modos pero no escucha razones. Padre me ha cuestionado eso creyendo que se trataba de un error. No lo es.

—Ah, caray, eres gay. Ya no voy a preguntarte nada.

Parece un poco decepcionado pero no es eso, no sabe como hablar conmigo sobre él, sobre Loki. No sabe qué preguntar, no quiere ofender, no quiere cuestionar. A Balder, en tanto, le parece una novedad difícil de digerir pero tampoco dice nada. No conoce nada de Loki, no conoce sus trabajos ni su vida previa a mi llegada.

—¿Vendrá para las fiestas? —pregunta sin mirarme mientras me ayuda a preparar la pasta.

Yo no lo sé, Loki me da muchas vueltas, no se decide, pareciera que en el fondo no quiere volver. Yo no lo culparía, está acostumbrado a una vida diferente pero también lo extraño. Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, hubiera aprovechado mejor esos dos ultimos días. Pude haber disfrutado más, habernos despedido como correspondía.

............

Antes que me de cuenta, Loki ya está preparando su equipaje para viajar a Nuevo Asgard. Aquí, entre mi familia, él anhela conocerlos, a todos los que pueda. Por una semana volverá a ser fiel a mis brazos, nos escaparemos a Viejo Asgard seis días y visitaremos a la familia para las fiestas. 

Pero no me dice entonces exactamente cuándo viajará, solo lo sé con certeza cuando envía el mensaje.

"No quise decirte nada pero hace ocho horas tomé el autobús para verte y ya no siento las piernas"

Es demasiado tarde para comprar ropa negra, algo que me haga ver delgado. Empieza de nuevo mi paranoia, como sujetarme el pelo para que me vea agraciado, cual perfil me sienta bien, qué camisa me ajusta mejor. Oh, esto no hubiera ocurrido de haberme negado a que volviera.

Pero yo quería verlo más que a nada en el mundo. Las horas siguientes se vuelven un caos, corridas de un lado a otra, negociaciones de último momento, no llamar a los primos homófobicos ni a las tías presumidas, solo seremos nosotros esta vez, los siete. Romper la tradición familiar lo vale, Loki Laufeyson no es cualquier cosa, es un tesoro a resguardar. Por más que quieran presumirlo, son sus actos privados los que le dan paz en medio de la jungla mediática que es su vida en Vanaheim.

Cuando baja en la terminal, estoy esperando ansioso. No lleva gafas esta vez, no quiere ocultar lo que siente pero tampoco espera dar un espectáculo. No me besa en público, espera un poco, dentro del baño de hombres tenemos un pequeño momento, breve pero necesario.

—Te extrañé tanto, te extrañé tanto, no te lo puedes imaginar. Estoy tan solo allá, Thor.

Cuando salimos al fin ya me encuentro otra vez optimista. Si, todo es posible ahora con él a mi lado. Quizá hasta me crea que él siente algo por mi, que encaja conmigo, hasta podríamos vernos bien juntos.

Un par de personas detienen nuestro andar para pedirle autógrafos. Mierda, sí es famoso. Incluso aquí en Nueva Asgard lo reconocen. Otra vez vuelto a caer sobre mi caparazón, exponiendo mi lado vulnerable. Es famoso, admirado y venerado, tiene un imán para atraer las miradas, de admiración varias, de anhelos, de pretendientes. 

Su cuerpo ha cambiado, allí donde había trabajado músculo ahora es solo carne tierna. No se ha estado ejercitando regularmente y evito preguntarle la razón, podría desencadenar en una discusión innecesaria.

—¿Sólo te importa mi físico? —me diría —¿Así que ya no te atraigo?

Madre lo recibe afectuosa como es su costumbre, trata de mantenerlo en la sala con los otros esperando que ella se ocupe de todo pero Loki es demasiado inquieto para acceder. Se levanta y va a la cocina a ayudarla. Contagia a las mujeres con su energía, prueba lo que hay, condimenta la ensalada y prepara un pastel. Balder y padre se muestran seguros, incluso padre está más jocoso de lo habitual. Intenta impresionar a Loki con sus ocurrencias cuando es evidente que Loki intenta caerle en gracia a él. El hijo de Balder se queda mirándolo sin entender hasta que su madre lo empuja para que pida un autógrafo. Es muy pretenciosa la cena navideña de madre, con velas y demasiado muerdago y moños y sombreros pero Loki resuelve que es la mejor y más entretenida que ha tenido en su vida.

Sé que miente para agradar.

No podemos hacer nada allí porque las paredes son casi translucidas para reprimir nuestros gemidos pero es una noche intensa de igual manera. Con un toque de sus manos, él obra maravillas, me derramo solo al calor de sus besos. A él le cuesta más, quisiera gritar como la última vez, seguro de que nadie oye pero aquí es imposible.

Una vez de regreso a Viejo Asgard, vemos a Eitri que apenas puede sostenerse en el marco de la puerta. Su familia quiere llevarlo a Nuevo Asgard para que no se halle tan solo pero se resiste el viejo con uñas y dientes. Loki lo ayuda a regresar a su cuarto y voltea a pedirme que nos quedemos un rato con él. Me resulta extraño el tacto con que Loki se maneja con él, lo solidario que resulta ser. 

Eitri nos sermonea. Cuando era joven, los homosexuales se casaban con mujeres para esconder su condición pero la abuela de Idunn era una libertina que alquilaba unos cuartos para que los hombres se hallaran sin problemas uno en el otro. Yo no sé si reirme o asentir, no necesitamos un cuarto para ocultarnos del mundo, solo queremos estar solos de una vez. Eitri ha pasado la Navidad solo porque no confía en la voluntad de sus hijos de llevarlo a Nueva Asgard a celebrar y volverlo a traer. No se halla en donde no sea su pueblo natal, lo ha intentado muchas veces pero se ha quedado con la impresión del pueblo pintoresco y calmo. Las ciudades son como una plaga, la maldad de su gente es dolorosa y allí es capaz tu más leal amigo de envolverte con tus propios intestinos con tal de que no tengas más que él.

—Es una buena persona, él me devolvió el anillo —me confiesa Loki, al salir —Pudo en su mezquindad quedarse con él sin ningún motivo pero es humilde y sabio. Lo que dice es cierto. Este lugar es un paraíso comparado con Vanaheim.

.........

Loki se halla en paz al fin siendo cogido con insistencia cada vez que despierta en mí, el deseo. No puedo evitar empalmarme cada vez que lo veo insinuandose, incluso cuando solo está recargado leyendo algo en su celular.

—Estás como quieres, Odinson.

La casa es un enchastre, limpiamos lo necesario y continuamos. Incluso cuando estoy muy cansado para reiniciar, él es cruel y obliga a levantarme, otra vez posando hasta lograr su cometido.

—Me debes esto por haberte portado como un cretino cuando me fui la primera vez. No quiero que dejes de cogerme, ¿escuchaste, Odinson?

Los días pasan rápidos, demasiado para nuestro gusto. Recién en año nuevo, mientras padre cae rendido en el gran sofá blanco que es el orgullo de mi madre, Loki me saca a la fuerza afuera para besarme sin pudor y repetirmelo hasta que no quede en mí duda de ello.

—Te amo.

......

Esta despedida es diferente a la anterior. Hay desconsuelo por la separación, apenas una semana no es suficiente. Regresa en un estado de indecisión que no es común en él, como si quisiera decirme algo pero no se atreviera.

¿Qué podría ser?

.........

¿Convivencia? Nunca había salido el tema antes, es Loki quien lo menciona por primera vez casi jugando.

"Si vivieramos juntos yo tendría que pagar tres cuartas partes de la electricidad porque sería el que más consumiera"

La idea comienza a rondar, todos los días hay por lo menos una mención de ello en nuestras charlas. Él ocuparía las tres cuartas partes del vestidor, cocinaría lunes, miércoles y viernes, dejaría lavando la ropa por las noches y yo tendría que sacarla a la mañana siguiente.

¿Qué tan serio se está volviendo esto? Jugar a la vida juntos porque incluso cuando lo tomo a broma y prosigo, todo a mi alrededor conspira para volverlo real. Las ofertas de trabajo en Vanaheim que aparecen en los avisos del diario, esas notas misteriosas que encuentro por el restaurante sobre aceptar los impulsos y dejarte llevar o los anuncios inmobiliarios que aparecen en la computadora cuando la uso para stalkear a Loki.

"Estoy dudando si establecerme en Vanaheim o no. Podría estar más cerca tuyo, vernos más seguido. Tengo posibilidades, me parece, de hallar empleo allí y tengo ahorrado algún dinero que podría servirme para alquilar un cuarto decente, nada elegante, solo para salir del paso"

Solo se lo cuento como una infidencia más, no quiero que me tome por exceso de confianza, yo no digo que intento tenerlo vigilado o invadir su espacio personal, solo... 

"Bueno, Thor, ya deja de dar tantas vueltas y ve al grano de una vez, que yo no me estoy haciendo más joven,¿quieres vivir conmigo?"

...........

—Hay una cosa que debes saber de mí antes de aceptar esto.

¿Qué puede ser? Loki se mantiene serio mientras decide las palabras, hace girar el pocillo con el café ya frío que no ha tenido ánimos de tomar. No sé por qué cree que yo pueda salir asustado de lo que me diga. Es imposible. Hemos encontrado la forma de reunirnos a mitad de camino entre ambos mundos, en un pequeño bar de paso en las entradas de Muspelheim solo para hablar de esto. Vivir juntos.

—Tengo una manía por mantener el orden, no puedes simplemente llegar y comenzar a trazar un plano, los cambios tienen la particularidad de complicarme la existencia a niveles muy altos. Una botella cambiada de lugar, un mínimo desorden en el baño... Eso me genera tanto estrés que soy capaz de romper algo.

Sí, de eso estoy seguro, lo imagino. Él es pequeño y complicado pero aún así me gusta.

—Vanaheim es un caos, es un lugar miserable donde ronda la peor calaña. Allí se comen crudos a los pueblerinos ingenuos, rivalidad hay a la orden del día, envidia por donde voltees a responder un saludo, tengo vecinos maniaticos y quisquillosos, un par de homofobicos, otros sin más que hacer que juzgar vidas ajenas, un jefe con tinte de referente social pero politicamente incorrecto en su trato diario. Dios, me avergonzaría que me juzgaras a causa de ellos.

No veo donde pueda estar el inconveniente, meras exageraciones de parte de Loki, me pregunto con qué fin me advierte esto. Me molestaría que pensara que quiero imponer mi presencia en su vida. Tendría más problemas si no lo aclarara desde ahora, aunque eso significara perderlo y volver a la sequía.

—Si no quieres que vivamos juntos puedes decirlo, quizá esto solo fue una mala idea desde el comienzo. De todas formas, yo pensaba alquilar un cuarto, sí quiero irme de Asgard y lo haré como sea, no quiero molestarte.

Permanece en silencio sin mirarme, jugando un poco con un caramelo que sacó de su bolsillo, otra vez esquivando la respuesta que busco en él.

—Incluso si quieres terminar conmigo ahora, lo aceptaré.

Ahora sí me mira, bastante fastidiado, y escupe el veneno atragantado.

—Eres un estúpido, ¿quieres que me ponga a llorar? Yo no quiero dejar de verte, solo me asustan los salvajes con los que convivo en la ciudad. Son unos despreciables, una horda de bastardos ignorantes cuya opinión no importa a nadie pero tienen fama de ser muy crueles. Helblindi había escrito algo sobre ellos en "Mugre sociedad", es la cosa más bella que se pudo decir de esa bola de comediantes frustrados.

—Está bien, no lo decía en serio.—Cielos que se ve enojado—No aceptaré salir de tu vida tan fácil.

Se ríe entonces pero sus ojos se hallan empañados, hacer bromas sobre nuestra relación no es conveniente. Loki es pólvora a punto de estallar.

¿Cómo arreglar el resto? No necesito llevar mis muebles, su casa está equipada, solo tiene que hacer espacio para mí. Una vez instalado, solo tengo que salir a complicarme la existencia acudiendo a las benditas entrevistas de trabajo y rogar por que me contraten.

Los ojos de Loki se pierden un poco en la carretera, el atardecer lo pone nostálgico, recuerda una parada similar, un bar al paso y un café compartido con él. Esta es otra de las advertencias silenciadas, el recuerdo de Helblindi impreso en todo lo que ve. 

—He estado solo un tiempo, Thor, puede que me cueste un poco volver, acostumbrarme... pero no dudes ni por un momento que esto es lo que más quiero ahora.

............

Vivir juntos no comienza de la mejor manera, hay un par de discusiones menores sobre la distribución de las cosas pero nada que una buena repasada al kamasutra no arregle. Luego hace concesiones, está bien si ponemos un cesto más grande para la basura y planchamos solo una vez a la semana. Está bien si los colores en el guardarropa desentonan entre sí, no le dará un infarto si un día despierta y descubre que hay platos sin lavar del día anterior. También debo aceptar que su estadía en el baño es más larga cuanto más defectos descubra en su cuerpo, que los productos del tocador no se deben tocar, al igual que los objetos que acumula en el último cajón del mueble de la cocina. Situaciones cotidianas bah, día tras día aprenderé a aceptarlo todo y se volverá en mi rutina.

Algo insostenible en el tiempo, por otro lado, es escucharlo hablar de él. Loki habla de él, sobre él, incluso cuando no se da cuenta, incluso cuando no es su intención. No puede evitar comenzar una anécdota cada vez que lo recuerda, y no puede terminar sin exclamar llenandose la boca de cumplidos "él era así".

—Helblindi y yo siempre peleabamos por su absurda colección de zapatos...

—A Helblindi le gustaba encargar comida de Volstagg's...

—Helblindi me ayudaba a escoger la corbata cuando tenía que ir formal...

—A veces llegaba muy cansado del estudio y él me esperaba despierto, masajeaba mis pies antes que entrara al baño y me preguntaba todo. Tenía una mirada crítica hacia mis reportes, mi postura, mi voz...

¿Acaso hubo algo que Helblindi no supiera hacer? ¿Tendría que vivir condenado a sus recuerdos como si él estuviera allí también? Loki no es capaz de comprender que quiero huir cuando lo hace, hablar de él. Me persigue adonde vaya, riendose de ello. Siempre saca a relucir algo nuevo, algo que sabe yo desconozco, algo que hizo que lo amara más y por eso siempre me lo pregunto pero nunca me decido a cuestionarle.

¿Qué fue lo que él vio en mi? Yo no me parezco en nada a él.


	5. Hazme olvidar, Thor

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Loki deja la laptop a un lado y recuerda otra vez que dejó el café enfriandose, ha estado escribiendo y escribiendo sin detenerse después de una ola de inspiración. No quiero interrumpirlo pero me es dificil seguir ocultando esto, solo quiero que se detenga, no me hace bien callarlo tanto.

\- Ni siquiera sé como decir esto sin parecer agresivo... ¿podrías... podrías no compararme tanto con Helblindi?

Loki se detiene a pensar mi pregunta y se muerde la lengua un par de veces antes de responder. Él niega haber estado haciendo eso o haber tenido la intención de hacerlo y no necesita que se lo recuerde, solo quiere dejarlo pasar. Promete que no se volverá a repetir y sonríe mientras observa alrededor y se le ocurre pedirme que le prepare otro café. Parece que lo ha tomado muy bien pero la verdad es que lo resiente. Intenta volver a su trabajo pero ya no teclea, se queda mirando la pantalla con los ojos fijos en la nada y cuando regreso con su pedido, él lo está borrando todo. Con algo de ira, golpea la tecla y cierra la laptop con fuerza.

Está callado el resto del día, entrevista por teléfono a un político y escribe en consecuencia. Ahora lo hace con más energía como si estuviera despedazando la imagen de alguien y luego lo vuelve a borrar todo. Realiza al final meras transcripciones de la conversación y se rinde. Algunos papeles caen de su escritorio y él solo se queda mirando sin ánimos de recogerlos hasta que se da cuenta que lo miro. Entonces cambia la expresión.

No tiene hambre por la noche y da pobres excusas para no ir a dormir. Se ha atrasado tanto en su trabajo que por poco se echa a llorar. En tres semanas que llevamos conviviendo nunca le ha pasado esto, él suele ser receptivo a las críticas, a las sugerencias pero hoy su paciencia se ha colmado.

Pienso que no debí complicar lo nuestro, no tengo idea de lo que sufre por su pérdida ni como fue su duelo. Ignoro todo lo concerniente a su muerte, solo lo que en la red se escribió. Puede estar negando aún que realmente se fue, en ese caso yo estaría sobrando aquí. 

Una hora después aún me destrozo pensando en él, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y lo siento ligero apretarse junto a mi.

\- Hazme olvidar todo- es lo único que me pide, mientras se sube encima con los ojos cerrados, entregandose.

No sé, ¿qué debería sentir? Es amargo hacerlo con él de esta forma, parece despechado, como si no estuviera realmente aquí. Solo un favor que nos hacemos como viejos conocidos pero no puedo evitar sentir que gané. Helblindi no está aquí y yo sí, Loki no puede estar solo y yo lo necesito. Ahora Loki es mío, sin importar lo que haya vivido con él, quedó en el pasado. Su cuerpo tibio como el mío, necesitado como yo, él es para mí ahora.

Cuando despierto en medio de una pesadilla, la frustración de no verlo en la cama me gana. Quizá haya vuelto al ruedo y esté ahora escribiendo pero no. Está de pie en la sala observando las fotografías de Helblindi y llora.

¿Llora porque le ha fallado, porque lo sigue amando, porque le duele que ya no esté? No tengo forma de preguntarle sin escarbar a fondo sus heridas. Yo no quiero hacer eso, no quiero.

...........

\- Buenos días, ¿cómo amanecieron?

Uno de nuestros vecinos es un chismoso profesional, todas las mañanas asoma su cara por encima de la cerca y nos espía, nuestros momentos privados son interrumpidos por su mirada lasciva, como esta mañana. Loki parece otra vez de buen humor, sentado en mis piernas, buscando que despierte para hacerlo sobre la mesa cuando aquel se hace notar. El vecino nos persigue con sus ojos curiosos, yo le respondo que todo va en orden y tarda otro rato en desaparecer. Percibo en Loki algo de molestia al notar mi indiferencia. Ni siquiera sé si me importa lo que piensen de mi los que habitan esta calle, lo único que me preocupa es no hallar un buen empleo a tiempo para ayudar en los gastos.

........

Las cosas se precipitan, todo se vuelve incómodo después de un tiempo. Loki despierta un día y nota nuestra cama maltrecha porque está hundiendose de mi lado. Hundiendose por mi peso, vamos, no hay forma de que me lo informe sin que yo me lo tome personal.

\- Debemos dar vuelta el colchón antes que se estropee.

Lo hará solo entonces porque me niego a ser humillado exponiendome la huella dejada. Si quiere, puedo comprarle uno nuevo y de paso una cama aparte para mi porque después de esto no puede pretender que sigamos compartiendo el mismo lecho. Afuera, solo quiero tomarme un tiempo, un poco de aire fresco me hará bien. 

Loki aparece de inmediato y se apoya en el marco de la puerta cruzandose de brazos en actitud desafiante. A él no le gusta solo pelear, necesita reconciliarse lo más pronto posible pero yo no estoy de ánimo ahora.

\- ¿Como puedo decirte esto sin que te duela? Tú dimelo.

\- ¿Puedes dejarme solo cinco minutos?

\- Solo lo decía por el bien de nuestra cama.

\- No estás ayudando.

\- No sé como tratar estos temas contigo, no me disgusta como te ves.

\- ¿Hablabas con Helblindi también sobre esto? ¿Del peso sobre el colchón?

\- Ya que lo mencionas sí, nosotros no pesabamos lo mismo, su lado siempre estaba más bajo. Teníamos sábanas rojas también, si te interesa. Yo odiaba su color favorito, pero eso no significaba que yo lo odiara a él.

...........

\- Loki ¿estás enojado conmigo?

Está recostado sobre el sofá con los zapatos puestos, parece que decididamente quiere manchar el tapiz. Me mira por el rabillo del ojo dudando en responderme.

\- Thor, yo me enojaba con Helblindi mucho más de lo que me enojo contigo. Sé que te molesta que te hable de él pero soy muy dificil de entender y él lo estaba logrando. Si lo hubieras conocido le estarías pidiendo consejos sobre como tratarme.

\- Si lo hubiera conocido, quizá ustedes se estarían riendo de mí.

\- Eres un tonto, si él te hubiera conocido me habría rogado por hacer un trío.

Sonríe estúpidamente ante la idea, no puedo imaginar algo más descabellado que eso. Cuando regreso a la habitación acomodo nuestra cama según sus ordenes y encuentro una carpeta escondida debajo del colchón. La coloco en su mesa de noche luchando contra la tentación de abrirla y antes de que pueda siquiera darme la vuelta para salir, ya siento sus manos luchando con la hebilla y la correa de mi cinto para bajarme el pantalón.

Es testarudo, él quiere reconciliarse si o si, si yo desobedeciera sus deseos posiblemente me haría dormir afuera como a un perro.

....................

Loki es invitado a un evento, un nuevo portal de noticias dependiente de la emisora televisiva donde trabaja. Él no quiere asistir pero existe la posibilidad de que le ofrezcan un contrato, hacerse cargo de una sección. Un ingreso más para paliar nuestros gastos. En el tiempo que llevo en Vanaheim apenas sí he conseguido para trabajar fines de semana en un restaurant familiar, de cocinero... para variar.

Me siento abrumado tan solo de verlo arreglado como aquella vez pero intento no pensar mucho en ello. Puede que simplemente prepare una sopa y vea una pelicula, tal vez mañana por la tarde visite a Sif o quizá pudiera tomar un taxi ahora y caerle de sorpresa. Cualquier cosa para no sufrir por los celos que ya han empezado a despedazarme por dentro. Evito mirarlo así, está simplemente irresistible solo en camisa y pantalón de vestir, cualquiera que lo vea, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente, se lanzaría encima suyo sin dudarlo. Me mira entonces y se queda por un momento espantado de verme así.

\- Thor ¿Por qué no estás listo?

\- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Yo no estoy invi...

\- Sí lo estás, eres mi pareja.

No. Me persigue por la casa con el traje que mandó hacer para que luciera en las entrevistas de trabajo pero yo no lo quiero, me hace ver más ancho de lo que ya soy.

\- Vamos, Thor, no te hagas rogar, sé que quieres venir conmigo.

Sí quiero, mas que nada en el mundo. Llevarte de la mano para no perderte, quiero que todos sepan que ya no estás solo, quiero verte brillar entre los tuyos, quiero conocer esa parte de tí pero no deseo mezclarme entre ellos, soportarlos siquiera.

Esto es lo que hay. Salimos a las once de la noche y media hora después llegamos al lugar, un bar alquilado para la ocasión, muy bien iluminado, con música, tragos, un sector vip para los famosos invitados y otro para la prensa. Luego de la presentación del producto, el coordinador da pase libre para ingresar al bar y es entonces cuando los problemas empiezan. Las miradas cargadas de odio, los murmullos, los ojos envidiosos persiguen nuestro andar. No me siento cómodo aquí con ellos expectantes a lo que hacemos, quisiera marcharme pronto pero ¿cómo? No hay forma de que Loki lo entienda, él solo se deja ser. No pasa mucho desde nuestra llegada para que el primer idiota intente hacer contacto con él. Parece interesado en revelarle los candidatos a ocupar el puesto que Loki desea, y mientras vacila en reverlarlo o no, no deja de intentar ponerle las manos encima. No es lo que parece pero la mano del desconocido se queda pegada en la cintura de Loki y no parece tener intenciones de removerla. Él ni siquiera se da cuenta o lo disfruta y callo, me quedo rezagado detrás de estas personas que solo parecen de relleno, al margen de lo que decidan. Él es el centro de todas las atenciones siempre, no puede evitarlo pero es mejor así. Es parte de la magia de su trabajo.

¿Cómo hacía Helblindi para tolerar esto cada fin de semana? Quizá él también fuera receptor de estas miradas y Loki tuviera que aceptarlo también.

Loki regresa a mí y vuelvo a respirar aliviado, es mi única guía aquí, mi tabla de salvación. Su sonrisa se desvanece de pronto, intenta pasar desapercibido y se vuelve a mirarme. Sus ojos brillan en complicidad pero es solo una fachada. Él está escapando de alguien, lo sé porque intenta llevarme con él al otro lado del salón. Su mano húmeda pierde fuerza al agarre. Un hombre joven, de pelo negro y rizado se acerca rápidamente a nosotros pero me ignora a mí, él quiere estar cerca de Loki.

\- Hola... hola.

El extraño se muestra en confianza, no importa que yo esté aún sosteniendo a Loki, no parece importarle nada. Intenta decirle algo al oído pero Loki lo rechaza con educación, se está dando a respetar. El otro, sin embargo, es insistente. Si yo me interpusiera entre ambos, Loki se enfadaría conmigo por la escena, solo me queda callar y resignarme en verguenza que otro hombre esté intentando ligar con él frente mío.

Un fotografo quiere convencerme de tomar algo con él, no seré de Vanaheim pero reconozco su intención, no soy el pueblerino ingenuo que creen. Luego, otra vez solo porque Loki es arrastrado como en una marea muy lejos mío, hago apenas una amistad con una mujer que trabaja como asistente de un matrimonio de empresarios. Ella también parece relegada de este circo Loki nos ve a la distancia y tuerce la boca, no sé por qué. Entonces, casi sin darme cuenta, ya está de nuevo junto a mi.

El regreso a casa es incómodo, ni siquiera él tiene ánimos de bromear, ha sido nefasto todo lo que ha pasado, al entrar apenas los murmullos y la risa reprimida de verlo conmigo, sus intentos de apartarlo de mí y filmar eso. Imagino todo lo que contarán de esto mañana, las burlas que suscitará.

Me he convertido en el hazmerreír de este mundo en el que él se mueve como pez en el agua y eso es suficiente para deprimir a cualquiera. Todos mis conocidos de Asgard, mi familia se enterará de esto y entonces el teléfono no parará de sonar. Esto no podría empeorar mucho más.

Los pies duelen, me quedo un momento pensando solo en lo complicado que es hacer sociedad cuando se es tan poco expresivo, tan apatico como yo.

Cuando Loki se acerca, se sienta a mi lado y habla y exprime cada sentimiento oculto dentro. Odia esas reuniones, esos eventos de presentación o publicidad y a las personas adictas a la fama que asisten buscando consuelo a su falta de impacto en las redes. Odia tener que forzar una sonrisa y luchar en silencio contra el manoseo de algunos poderosos. Odia tener que vivir aparentando que todo está bien, que todo se superó. Se levanta enseguida y tira de mis pantalones, otra vez está buscando convencerme de coger.

\- ¿Quién era esa con la que te vi hablando tan interesado?

\- Ah, su nombre creo es...

\- No me importa, no quiero saberlo, estaba bastante fea la pobre, ¿verdad? 

\- ¿Qué?

\- Digo, no tengo nada en contra de que una mujer use falda plisada en un evento de esta importancia pero esa blusa realmente era un delito para los ojos.

\- En realidad, no me fijé.

Realmente, eso no me había importado, Loki parece más interesado en destruirla que en criticar su vestuario, se acuesta y exige mi atención. Está de nuevo ansioso porque disfrutemos de nuestra intimidad. Cuando estaba allá en Viejo Asgard, lo único que podía pensar era en lo mucho que deseaba estar así, fundido en él. Ahora es real, a veces lo olvido, con bastante frecuencia, basta que extienda mi mano y él está allí, siempre dispuesto a dejar todo de lado y combatir conmigo. Pasamos el resto de la noche y la mayor parte de las horas de sol en la cama, haciendo y deshaciendo, manchando las sábanas, riendonos de todo.

Intento no pensar en todo lo que pasó en el evento, me despierto otra vez a las cuatro de la tarde y lo veo. Un mensaje privado en el perfil que me creé para seguir a Loki.

Aparte de que te creas la gran cosa que no lo eres, solo un montón de mierda , no sé que te vio pero deberia darte verguenza que anden gastandose todo lo que ganó el pobre Helblindi. Solo vivió para Loki y mereció mucho más que morir joven para que un engendro ocupe su lugar y disfrute sus cosas.

¿Qué se siente aprovecharse del legado de Helblindi? Yo no me aprovecho de nada, me mantengo al margen. Si algo heredó Loki de él, no me incumbe.

No estoy de humor después de esto. Loki, en cambio, desde nuestra reconciliación parece un mar de dicha. Se ríe de todo y sigue ansioso porque regresemos a continuar el desmadre en nuestra cama.

\- Loki, ¿esta casa está a tu nombre? Me urge saberlo.

Él ordena sus apuntes y observa su agenda, quiere terminar pronto con su trabajo y salir a comer, quizá al centro, es una noche cálida, parece primavera.

\- ¿La casa? Es mía.

\- ¿No era de Helblindi? ¿Quién de los dos la compró?

No estoy interesado en iniciar otro problema de pareja, realmente no, solo quiero averiguar sobre eso, qué herencia le dejó Helblindi, quiero acallar esa voz en mi conciencia pero él me evade. Debe creer que yo estoy averiguando su patrimonio para...

\- Loki, te estoy hablando ¿Tengo que morirme acaso para que me escuches?

Regresa sobre sus pasos, fuertes pisadas, a la carrera y muy enojado, él me ha escuchado. Llora de impotencia y abatido, está cansado de esta rivalidad sin sentido.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? ¡Escúpelo en mi cara! ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Por qué, Thor? ¿Por qué?

...........

Loki me ha pedido cortesmente que me salga de la casa, no es nada malo dice, también se lo pedía a Helblindi cuando las cosas entre ambos iban mal y pesaban. No era todo color rosa entre ellos pero Loki sabía manejarlo, si se alejaban un poco a tiempo podían evitar un mal mayor. En Vanaheim, no tengo muchas opciones, Sif y Hogun son los más cercanos a una familia en este momento. Me reciben entre risas socarronas, como en los viejos tiempos y descorchan un vino de selección para celebrar.

\- Tu primer Ragnarok con Loki- brindan.

\- Parece que tienes una obsesión con Helblindi- se burla ella sin saber.

¿Qué puede saber ella realmente de lo que pienso sobre eso? Es Loki el que parece vivir negando su obsesión, las fotografías que ostenta por toda la casa, incluso una bastante amplia de un Helblindi de cinco años en la sala, ¿por qué la tiene enmarcada y centrada así? ¿por qué se hace esto? 

\- No quiero seguir escuchando, olvida esto, no te conviene celarlo, no te hará bien... lo de ellos fue muy especial.

\- Creo que él no lo ha olvidado.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que? Thor, si lo hubieras conocido ni siquiera tú habrías podido dejar de pensar en él.

Claro que no. Ni siquiera lo conocí y todo lo que puedo hacer es pensar en él.


	6. Helblindi

  
**Loki**

  
Las malas lenguas son rápidas para entorpecer, todos de pronto parecen angeles de la guarda aconsejando lo mal que le sienta su nueva pareja. No pasa desapercibido para nadie, incluso para aquellos que ni siquiera conoce. Todos opinan, todos se creen con derecho a decidir por él.

_¿Tan rápido te olvidaste de Helblindi? Todos andan hablando de tu relación con Odinson. Que poca verguenza tienes, la casa donde vives era de él. Y mira, no tiene comparación. ¿Cómo puedes estar con eso? ¡Qué estómago tienes!_

Un año no les parece demasiado. Un año y diez meses para ser exactos. Todavía es capaz de padecerlo, si se sienta y se queda callado lo suficiente puede hasta verlo. La mano de Helblindi sobre él y a Helblindi calmandolo antes de sentir que lo sacan del auto y los separan. Loki entonces es un manojo de nervios, solo llora y piensa en la imposibilidad de este accidente. Helblindi lejos de él, muere desangrado antes de que la ambulancia llegue. Nunca se perdonará no haber estado allí para aliviar su partida.

Tampoco puede luego despedirse, Helblindi es cremado y sus cenizas llevadas lejos por su hermano Býleistr mientras Loki permanece aún en el hospital. Cuando despierta y ya está lúcido, no queda nada. Su casa es saqueada por la familia de Helblindi, su ropa, sus premios, el borrador del libro en el que trabajaba, su cámara profesional, su computadora, hasta su telefono recuperado del accidente.

Loki se queda solo, despreciado por aquellos que le llevaban la contra en silencio esperando este momento. Él se encierra y espera, no quiere seguir sin él, no quiere más nada del mundo. Él lo ha sido todo por más de diez años desde la escuela, allá en Jotunheim, su primer amor.

 _Es tu culpa que haya muerto, querías pasar tus vacaciones en el sur, sabiendo el estado de la carretera._ La madre de Helblindi gritándole es un recuerdo que anhela borrar de su mente pero no el recuerdo de él. El de él, no. Helblindi reía, planeaba acampar bajo las estrellas y molestarlo contando historias de terror, llenar su cara de lodo y azuzarlo fingiendo escuchar a alguien acechandolos desde el exterior. Una hora después yacía sin vida en medio de la nada pero Loki intentaba no creer eso, incluso cuando nadie sabía como decirle y lo presentía, Loki lo negaba.

_Todo en ti grita "cogeme", no te pudiste aguantar, miserable, estuviste hace un tiempo con un amigo de Helbli también. Los vieron entrar a la casa, la casa que él compró para ti. Eres un sinverguenza, Laufeyson. ¿A cuántos más habrás llevado sin que nos enteremos? No tienes perdón, ¿qué es ese luto que finges guardarle vistiendo de negro? Todos se van a enterar lo asqueroso que eres._

............

Enciende otra vez la laptop y vuelve a escribir, a borrar y reescribir. Se siente estúpido de estar plasmando lo que siente, algo ridículo por ello pero no importa porque al final puede guardar todo en blanco y hacer de cuenta que no sucedió.

"Thor se fue de casa un tiempo, no sé si volverá, ¿qué crees? Temo que se haya arrepentido. Hace dos noches volvió a entrar ese sapo que nunca pudimos regresar al monte, Thor se quedó sentado mirandolo mientras yo gritaba ante cada movimiento. Lo tomó con su mano y lo llevó afuera, es espeluznante. Me pidió antes que lo acariciara, ¡que horror! Él aún no me conoce.

Él me pidió que dejara de compararlo contigo, él teme que yo no te haya olvidado. ¿Debo olvidarte? Lo siento tanto, lo siento tanto. Perdón, yo nunca voy a olvidarte, no puedo. Me enseñaste todo lo que sé, llegué hasta aquí solo por ti, hubiera querido hacer más para ayudarte pero no pude, yo no pude. Y te fallé.

Aunque yo lo quiera no puedo borrarte, la huella que dejaste en mí, él debería verlo. Pero yo lo quiero, que no te duela, por favor, también te quise."


	7. Quizá con esto nuestros problemas se resuelvan

_El amor de tu vida, ¿pueden ser dos personas?_

  
Regreso a la casa por consejo de Sif, el ragnarok solo dura una noche me asegura, después de esto Loki se serena, reflexiona, recapacita. La mayoría de las veces prefiere echarse la culpa para agilizar la reconciliación pero Sif cree que tratándose de Helblindi, seguramente espere que yo me retracte.

\- ¿Se me permite el paso? ¿Hola? Traje pizza...

Quizá aún conserve el sentido del humor, Loki se asoma desde la cocina y observa pero no se opone a mi entrada. Estaba a punto de ponerse a cocinar, pero se detiene en seco ante el aroma inconfundible de los champiñones, su tipo de pizza favorita. Él la devora sin piedad incluso antes de dirigirme la palabra. Abre el refrigerador y saca una ensalada, un mejunje multicolor cargado de vitaminas y minerales. Esa es para mi.

\- ¿Quieres que hablemos?

Yo no quiero pero tengo que.

\- Noto tu encono, te sientes relegado, su sombra, no debieras sentirlo pero no puedes evitarlo. Nunca fue mi intención hacerte de menos, humillarte con su recuerdo ni compararte, solo te transmitía mi experiencia, yo lo recuerdo constantemente porque la forma en que lo perdí fue trágica y el dolor aún persiste. Yo... siento que le soy infiel, no estamos haciendo nada malo y tú eres el hombre más bueno que conozco pero esa idea está metida en mi cabeza desde antes de conocerte y tardaré un tiempo aún en aceptar que fue el destino... que estaba escrito que así fuera, que la vida continúa... Entonces... no volveré a mencionarlo nunca más, limpiaré la casa para que no quede vestigios de él y espero que eso sea suficiente.

Eso no es posible pero él se pone a trabajar. Miro alrededor y lo está haciendo. Deja las paredes como una hoja en blanco, el mueble del living, los estantes, todos vacíos, los recuerdos tangibles traidos de aquellos viajes, todo se va. Sus fotos, su taza, la alianza, el album de fotografías de su juventud en Jotunheim, algunos pocos libros terminan en una caja y va a parar todo al ático. Loki también muy pálido y la sonrisa forzada, sentado en la sala, espera impaciente que deje de auscultar todo y me reúna con él.

Se respira un nuevo aire aquí dentro, yo puedo sentirlo. Ahora solo somos él y yo, finalmente. Como siempre debió ser.

............

El sexo se vuelve un escape a los problemas. A veces lo siento muy triste frente a su laptop tecleando con desgano un informe y termina abruptamente para irse a duchar. Luego regresa y depende donde estoy, él me lo pide. Quiere un poco de amor antes de seguir pero él continúa llorando internamente, mientras se derrama lo siento suspirar. Hay oscuridad en él, constantemente está apático, con sueño, con migrañas. Y es terriblemente contagioso.

..............

Esos mensajes siguen llegando, uno tras otro como una copia constante, bloquearlos no es suficiente. Llega a desanimarme tanta hostilidad, tanto fanatismo apresurado por la inmoralidad de nuestro acto, a "las personas" no les gusta verme con él, imaginar que él pueda ser feliz con alguien más o que lo intente.

Ellos están seguros que él va a cansarse de mí y a botarme cuando menos lo espere, están ansiosos porque ese día llegue. Alguien como yo no lo merece. Loki me atrapa muchas veces mirando esas publicaciones y llama mi atención. Todo eso es mierda, me dice casi gritando, toda esa gente es mierda.

Nuestros amigos son los únicos que no nos dejan hundirnos más en esto, ¿depresión? Sif nos invita al cumpleaños de Hogun, parece una buena ocasión para salir y despejarnos pero, como siempre, voy desilusionado por el aspecto tosco que llevo. Nunca me veo bien, nunca lo logro, a veces Loki intenta ayudarme pero se rinde pronto ante mi desobediencia. Soy el único que desentona otra vez, carajo, todos parecen salidos de una publicidad de perfumes. ¿Por qué no me muero de una vez? Quizá así halle Loki alguien más idóneo para él. Está constantemente pegado a mi como si temiera que yo sufra de celos otra vez pero esta noche no es necesario tomar precauciones. Estamos entre amigos.

Fandral también está aquí y deduzco por la cara de Sif que es una molestia, ¿por qué ha venido? Por obra de Hogun, sin duda, él no quiere perder su amistad a pesar de todo. Loki se mantiene en alerta, hay gente que no conoce aquí y sus comentarios pueden sonar burlones. Le preguntan por Helblindi (¿por qué lo hacen?), él cambia de tema y Sif corre en su ayuda. Después desaparece. Él siempre desaparece cuando alguien lo menciona. Él no puede enfrentar eso.

Después de un momento sin aparecer, estoy por ir a buscarlo y Fandral se cruza en mi camino. Él está un poco desesperado aunque no quiere admitirlo. No le queda mucho dinero y no tiene donde quedarse, me pregunto por qué no lo pensó antes de venir pero ya que. Él me pide quedarse una noche con nosotros, cree que somos los indicados, vaya a saber que le hizo creer eso.

\- No sé si Loki lo apruebe, debería preguntarle.

Sí, después de todo es su casa aunque Fandral hace un gesto de resignación después de burlarse un poco sobre quién lleva los pantalones.

Cuando Loki regresa lo mira suspicaz y le hago la pregunta. Él no aparta sus ojos de mi mientras intento convencerlo, Fandral no es mi muy estimado amigo pero sé lo que se siente estar a la deriva y no es bueno. Duda mucho, intenta decir que no pero Fandral parece insistente y me da mala espina. Justo cuando estoy por dar la razón a Loki, él responde escueto:

\- Solo una noche.

Y Fandral parece muy feliz de hecho.

..............

\- ¿Ustedes cuando se conocieron?

Loki calla, Fandral parece caerle mal. Estamos solo a veinte minutos de casa pero se hacen eternos en compañia de estos dos. La antipatía que Fandral genera en Loki es demasiada.

\- En la boda de Sif y Hogun- respondo.

\- Ah, si. Sif no quiso que yo asistiera. Si lo hubiera hecho...

Si, ya lo sé, si lo hubiera hecho, el idiota habría atrapado a Loki antes que yo. Ya me imagino todo. Si hubiera sido Fandral quien se hospedara en su casa aquella vez y no yo, ahora sería él quien estuviera en mi lugar. No me gusta pensar eso pero parece que a Fandral sí. Hay un poco de animosidad en sus palabras cuando se refiere a mi, solo halagos hacia el trabajo de Loki y la forma en que resalta sus propias cualidades me resulta sospechosa.

Cuando llegamos, se dirige rápido hacia la casa antes que nosotros pero espera que yo entre para hacerlo él.

\- ¿Dónde están las fotos de Helblindi?- Se queda mirándome el miserable y luego intenta cambiar de tema.

Pudo hacerlo a propósito, haber esperado llegar a la casa para escupirlo, para que yo supiera que él estuvo aquí, hacerme quedar como un estúpido mientras se regocijan en su secreto.

Loki está muy lejos para haberlo escuchado (es con más razón que Fandral se propusiera que yo estuviera al tanto de su aventura) pero solo con ver nuestras caras, parece adivinarlo. Se ve tenebroso en la oscuridad, desde aquí puedo escuchar su resoplido. ¿Por qué estaría enojado él? Yo no sabía esto, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo?

Esto es demasiado para mi, la burla a la que estoy expuesto, ¿por qué tanto odio despierta lo que tenemos? Me siento solo en la habitación sin valor para enfrentarlos. Quizá después de esta noche, Loki lo reconsidere. Si nos compara no podrá evitar ver el atractivo de Fandral, la seguridad con que se maneja. Junto a él, incluso yo me siento desbordado.

Loki aparece después de un tiempo, intentando no parecer alterado pero no puede negar que la situación se nos ha ido de las manos.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes? Lo invitaste, ahora me dejas solo con él, ¿qué es lo que pretendes?

\- ¿Era él?

\- ¿Y qué si era él? ¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Que viaje al pasado? No puedo hacerlo, Thor.

\- ¿Qué sientes ahora por él?

\- ¿Qué estupidez es esa? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

\- Si yo no estuviera aquí ahora, dime la verdad, lo estarías aprovechando.

\- Eres un tonto, Thor... eres un tonto- él me responde llorando y se va.

Regreso con ellos, solo dios sabe lo que me cuesta, Fandral ahora parece otro, más respetuoso, incluso decente, parece interesado en mi trabajo y hasta me adula.

Loki lo puso en su lugar, sin duda. En mi ausencia, lo habrá golpeado duramente con su intenso vocabulario. Fandral lo pensará dos veces la próxima vez que quiera interponerse.

Pero Loki sigue triste y no sé por qué. Se queda cumpliendo el papel de anfitrión de este idiota y esa noche, por primera vez en nuestra convivencia, justo cuando más me aliviaría el calor de su cuerpo, me rechaza. Está procesando todo y lo confiesa.

\- Hace tiempo que recibo mensajes... ellos no perdonan que yo haya rehecho mi vida y tal parece que tú no perdonas mi pasado. Estoy en medio de ustedes y sus reclamos y sus juicios y me siento muy enfermo y cansado. Ya déjame en paz, Thor, por favor... déjame en paz.

.........

Loki no habla de Helblindi nunca más, extrañamente soy yo el que no puede dejar de pensar en él. Cada rincón de esta casa trae un recuerdo de él a su mente. Cuando Loki calla, lo sé. Está pensando en él, saboreando su memoria. Es demasiado para mi.

Pero algo no está bien, él es infeliz. Lo noto cada vez más tenso, cada vez más lejos mío. No tiene tiempo para que yo crea que me es infiel, apenas sale a caminar pero está diferente. No sonríe como antes a la distancia, él simplemente no tiene ganas.

 _Loki también muy pálido y la sonrisa forzada,_ ¿qué fue lo que hice? Él siempre la está forzando desde que sacó todos sus recuerdos de las paredes. Los recuerdos que mantenía de él para honrarlo. No puedo pedirle ahora que reponga todo, creería que lo hago para desafiarlo, creería que estoy jugando con él o poniendolo a prueba. No sé bien que hacer y me abstengo de contarselo a alguien, sería imprudente que nuestros problemas salieran a flote, podrían llegar a oídos celosos.

Una mañana lo encuentro escribiendo otra vez con desgano cuando recibe una llamada importante. Por lo general, nunca deja su trabajo expuesto, siempre recuerda cerrar el documento y apagar la computadora.

La deja encendida esta vez y se aleja buscando señal. Entonces me acerco y observo el word, ha estado escribiendole a él a escondidas por temor a mis represalias "te extraño, te extraño" y están sus fotografías, las que quitó de la pared, todas en su computadora.

Lo siento tanto, no quise cortar lo que sentía por él, no quise borrar su memoria. Loki no es feliz ocultando, quince años de convivencia no se pueden olvidar así como así. Él no quería sacar nada, si yo hubiera sido consciente, si hubiera sido más su amigo que su celoso compañero...

Hablar de él le hacía bien, aún le duele haberlo perdido. Aprovecho su ausencia y recojo todo, por verguenza, me sentiría mal si él se enojara al punto de arrojar todo a la calle. Lo creo capaz.

Tengo que irme de aquí.

Esa noche, regresa de una reunión con sus productores quejandose del calor, se quita los zapatos y me ve de pie en el living esperando por él. Parece adivinar lo que va a pasar pero se niega a creerlo y se sienta a la mesa con su computadora. Va a trabajar para que yo no pueda hablar ni tenga que escucharme.

\- Loki, yo no soy feliz aquí, quiero volverme a Asgard.

Él sonríe mientras la enciende, por supuesto. Va a negar todo lo que yo diga, va a seguir forzandose a parecer feliz.

\- No empieces, Thor.

\- No es tu culpa, no soy feliz, no puedo. Me siento atrapado aquí, me ahogo.

Se espanta entonces, su sacrificio no rindió los frutos deseados. Se levanta de la silla y vuelve a caer.

\- Pero hice lo que querías...

\- No sé que más decirte, Loki.

\- No lo volví a mencionar...

\- No dije que haya dejado de quererte, solo no quiero estar aquí.

\- ¿Es por Fandral? Ya me habías perdonado aquello, yo me sentía solo...

\- No es eso. No es solo eso. No puedo quedarme, no estamos bien.

Mientras levanto todo, lo veo salir rápido afuera. No quisiera dejarlo así, si hubiera alguna forma de terminar bien esto. Si existiera alguna forma, si Helblindi nunca hubiera existido, si nunca hubiera estado con Fandral, si yo me sintiera más seguro de mi mismo pero es imposible, él no puede quitarselo de la cabeza y yo no puedo seguir así.

Simplemente no puedo.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza, ya me pongo al tiro con esta historia. Había prometido que sería corta y feliz pero salió esto. Mea culpa._

_Quiero decir algo, ya que nunca aclaro nada. Con respecto a Fandral, por ejemplo, para cerrar ese desliz que tuvo Loki, solo fue algo al paso. De hecho es más por un tema de vanidad que Fandral, como muchos hombres y mujeres, necesita que todos se enteren que estuvo con un famoso._

_A Thor no le gusta pensar que Helblindi fue de Loki "el amor de su vida", porque eso ¿en qué posición lo deja a él? También está avergonzado de haber exigido tanto, que no lo mencione y que lo desaparezca de todo. De hecho, a partir de ahora Loki inevitablemente va a ver a Thor en todo_ _lo que haga._   
_Quizá Thor está buscando una excusa para alejarse de él. Como sea, Loki necesita terminar con su duelo y Thor necesita un poco de autoestima. No está ayudando para nada el ciberacoso. Este tiempo separados le va a hacer bien a Thor pero no a Loki. Y quizá no le perdone haber tomado distancia y haberle soltado la mano cuando más lo necesitaba._


	8. No te vayas sin decirme adonde vas

_***tiempo después** _

_Mi despedida_

_Comencé en Vanir News hace diez años, ¿lo recuerdas, lector? Era yo un columnista menor haciendo fanfarria relatandote los pormenores de la farandula. En esa época era muy lanzado para decirle la verdad a la cara a un par de presumidos y quizá fue eso lo que llamó tu atención de mí. Pero también participaba en un programa sobre cultura general y viajé a varios lugares que supiste entender habían sido olvidados hasta por ti. Espacios bendecidos por la naturaleza pero cuyos recursos hallabanse agotados sin remedio. Esa sección me dio cierto prestigio que aún conservo (al menos eso quiero creer). Fue por esa época que pude ostentar mi titulo universitario y entonces viste que yo no era un simple charlatán. Tenía conocimientos vastos sobre economía y el editor consideró que podía prestar servicio en esta sección. Politica._

_También me casé, no fue tan escandaloso como dijeron, ya era legal. Desde este mismo medio batallé porque lo fuera._

_Y enviudé, eso fue hace mucho también, aunque no lo creas. Dos años y medio. Casi tres, en realidad._

_Hablar de politica para ti, que estabas dando tus primeros pasos en Sociales fue, no lo niego, placentero. A veces no estabas seguro de lo que planteaba, debes aprender a reconocer las metáforas, lector, por el bien de nuestro mundo. Tampoco estabas de acuerdo conmigo en muchos temas y eso fue bueno porque creamos un espacio para debatir. Eso aclaró nuestras mentes y nos quitamos un peso de encima. Si, venimos de hogares muy cerrados donde no puedes emitir tu opinión sin ganarte a todos tus tíos de enemigos._

_Algunas veces fue divertido y algunas veces, no. Pero al menos aprendimos y crecimos, maduramos, no lo sé, nos reconvertimos. Y si me lees hoy hablando no tan formal como acostumbro es porque me estoy despidiendo y quiero mostrarte como soy._

_Soy tan común como tú, sin ofenderte, debes ser especial en muchos aspectos, quizá el más puntual o el mejor vendedor de tu zona pero al final del día, ya sabes, llegas a tu casa un poco hastiado de todo, quieres comer y pasar un tiempo de calidad con los tuyos e irte a dormir. Como yo._

_Si, soy como tú. O no tanto._

_Las personas que gozamos de cierta fama a menudo somos vistas con ojos que nos juzgan a todas horas esperando en nosotros no sé qué, proyectando en nuestras vidas el ideal de un ser. No somos fenómenos expertos en todas las artes, no pueden llamarnos seres perfectos.Tenemos la capacidad de reproducir nuestras tonterías a mayor velocidad que el promedio, lo cual es malo. También es malo el "qué diran" y de eso sé mucho._

_Yo creo que ya te había hablado del ciberacoso pero nunca te dije que yo lo sufrí._

_Dejar que terceros definan quien eres y lo que debes sentir respecto a tu propia vida es inaudito. Terriblemente agotador, vamos, un constante tormento tener que suprimir el deseo de buscar a los acosadores uno por uno y hacerlos pagar._

_Pero yo te quiero contar algo antes de irme._

_Yo me quedé solo._

_Hace un tiempo enfermé y enfermé al punto de no poder levantarme de la cama ni para tomar el teléfono para pedir ayuda. Me quedé solo por miedo a herir y dejar que hirieran a la persona que eligiera para compartir mi vida. ¿Dónde estaban aquellos que criticaban con burla la pareja que constitui después de la muerte de mi esposo, para socorrerme? Para acompañarme en mi largo tratamiento, en mi recuperación. Todos se hallaban viviendo su vida libres de hostigamiento, equivocandose y recuperandose, felices e indiferentes, anónimos de la gran ciudad._

_Yo descubrí que quiero ser eso. No un acosador, no te hagas el gracioso, este no es el momento. Yo quiero una vida común y corriente. Quiero ser un anónimo también, dime, ¿es difícil? Después de todo lo que luché para llegar hasta aquí, ¿crees que podría hacerme pasar por ti y vivir mi cuento de hadas?_

_Yo no creo en las hadas, solo es un decir. Espero verte pronto ocupando mi lugar o no sé, simplemente siendo maravilloso. Hagas lo que hagas, sé que lo lograrás. Solo portate bien, come tus cuatro comidas, ama profundamente y déjate querer._

_Este es mi último trabajo para Vanir News. Te debo la política._

_Disfruta tu vida, solo tienes una._

_............_

\- ¿Qué lees, Thor?

\- Tú lo sabes, madre.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer, entonces?

\- Tú lo sabes también.

\- ¿Quieres que lo llame y lo prepare para ti? Le dará un ataque cuando te vea así.

\- Yo me voy a encargar de eso, madre ¿puedes pedirle a Balder que me reemplace unos días? Tengo que hacer un viaje rápido a Vanaheim a poner algunas cosas en su lugar.


	9. Dos palabras por favor

\- ¿Estás feliz ahora?- Sif lo pincha porque le gusta ponerlo a hablar y que Loki divague. Cuando lo hace, Loki no se retiene y lo escupe todo, lo que siente y lo que no. Se pone a hablar de los dos hombres que nunca llegará a olvidar y sus ojos hasta parecen lanzar chispas. 

\- Estoy tranquilo. Puedo vivir un tiempo con mis ahorros. En Jotunheim, mi padre conoce a alguien que podría emplearme en una fábrica.

\- ¿El gran Loki Laufeyson haciendo una labor manual? No lo creo.

\- Tendrás que, ya puse en venta la casa, aún si se tarde un poco en aparecer un comprador, tan pronto como disponga de ese dinero compraré una vivienda sencilla cerca de mi familia. Ya adiestré al vendedor sobre las excéntricas cualidades de su anterior dueño a ver si así conseguimos más atención de los interesados.

\- Tú si que sabes moverte, esa lengua de plata sigue haciendo maravillas.

\- ¿Qué te puedo decir? Es mi don y mi maldición. Ah, y felicidades por... eso.

\- ¿Mi embarazo? Vaya, ya tengo tu buen visto. Me preguntaba si lo habías olvidado. 

\- La vida sigue su curso irremediablemente. No puedo creer que vayas a convertirte en madre, la gran Sif Ymirdottir, parece que fue ayer cuando te tiraste a Hogun en el cumpleaños de Helbli. Thor me dijo que una vez cuando niños golpeaste a tu esposo en medio de la cara porque te dijo que le gustabas.

\- Las personas cambian, Loki.

\- Sí, las personas cambian.

Sif no lo deja hablar más y lo lleva adentro, su baby shower por partida doble acaba de comenzar y no sabe por qué Hogun está en medio de todos abriendo un regalo, dos pares de medias azules con sus respectivos gorritos de invierno con motivos de osos de colores.

Loki piensa. Si Thor estuviera aquí, decididamente se sentaría un poco más apartado para no tener que hablar con nadie así que allá va. Seguro atraparía un par de canapés al paso de modo que Loki también lo hace y se queda allí masticando todo con desagrado. Las personas invitadas son amigas de Sif, la mayoría madres desesperadas por hablar de sus mocosos y llorosos hijos. A Loki no le gustan los niños, a menos que los pueda aleccionar. A Helblindi le gustaba entrevistarlos a modo de juego y a Thor lo confundían con Santa. Él siempre les respondía que se portaran bien y los mocosos se quedaban en silencio agónico rememorando sus metidas de pata.

Loki no podría estar más de acuerdo con que los niños son un dolor de cabeza, ahora que Sif ya no puede tomar, seguro tendrá que esperar a que todo termine para ir por una cerveza. Si está lo suficientemente ebrio podrá dormir esta noche sin sentir la soledad galopante entre sus piernas. A él no le gusta tocarse, se mantiene inmaculado desde que Thor lo dejó pero su anhelo por tocar el cielo con las manos una vez más se está haciendo cada vez más grande. Está pensando seriamente en comprarse un vibrador cuando escucha a Sif exclamar algo con la voz más aguda que es capaz de emitir, una voz que solo usa cuando está realmente emocionada.

Se detiene un par de veces yendo hacia ella. El grito de Sif ha pasado inadvertido para casi todos pero no para él.

Tiene un presentimiento, intenta oir más de ese estentoreo eco, realmente presta atención pero no lo logra. Lo que sea que haya impresionado a Sif debe estar del otro lado de la casa y él no se encuentra particularmente interesado en explorarla ahora.

Se relaja y regresa a su asiento, el perro de Hogun se echa a su lado a dormitar y esa es toda la compañia que necesita. La de un perro. A Helblindi le gustaban los gatos, a Thor le daba igual. Como sea, estaban fritos porque Loki es alérgico al pelo de cualquier mascota como del pulgoso que yace ahora a sus pies.

Esa música es escandalosa, a Thor no le parecía mala pero le daba mucha pena bailarla, incluso frente a Loki. Le hubiera gustado hacerlo con él en público, bailar, tomar su mano, besarlo una vez aunque fuera. Loki no tiene ni una sola fotografía posando con él, Thor siempre decía que no era fotogenico y Loki tenía que respetar eso.

Está sumido en estos pensamientos con el rostro apoyado en sus manos, los codos sobre sus rodillas cuando siente a alguien pararse frente. Él no sabe quien es, está ocupado pensando en Thor. En Thor y nada más. Le gusta hacerlo, si cierra los ojos puede hasta escuchar el tono grave de su voz y sentirse cobijado entre sus brazos. Que mas da, que se vayan todos al diablo, los cierra y Thor es perfectamente visible allí.

\- Loki.

Ahora no, Thor. Es reconfortante recordarlo así, algo risueño, un poco empalagoso en la intimidad. Sí, Thor parecía una bomba a punto de explotar cuando se apresuraba para venirse al mismo tiempo los dos. Cuando Loki ensayaba el conteo regresivo, Thor se volvía una bestia insaciable y los gemidos que salían de su boca eran poesía para sus oidos, un par de vocales escandalosas y un temblor inevitable al final. 

Algo está mal en su imaginación en este momento, se siente espiado. Como un espectáculo erótico con entrada libre y gratuita, algún perverso debe estar disfrutando su cara de idiota enamorado. Los abre entonces sintiendo la ira expandirse por su aura y Thor está allí enfrente, no es una ilusión, es él, el mismo Thor que quiso pero a la vez no.

Él está diferente, mucho, más delgado, con una barba más prolija y un corte de pelo al ras, parece que se quiere destacar y lo logra porque las personas se quedan mirandolo. Está trajeado, bien dispuesto, como un maldito modelo publicitario. Ha cambiado mucho en diez meses, está irreconocible, por eso Sif ha gritado. Sus ojos brillantes y felices son los mismos, Loki reconoce algunos de sus rasgos pero no sabe qué sentir, no sabe qué decir ni entiende por qué está aquí.

Él solo quiere escapar antes que el otro sepa lo que provoca, antes que sus palmas suden y se trabe al hablar. Le ha costado mucho olvidarlo, semanas enteras llorando por él. No puede ser real, no puede ser, él ya no quiere sufrir más, que lo disculpen, él necesita irse.

...................

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Loki? ¿No te agrada verme? Porque a mi sí.

\- ¿Qué? 

\- Nada, solo quería saludarte, saber como estás.

\- Estoy bien- Loki lo piensa mientras lo mira- estoy bien.

\- Bueno, yo también lo estoy, gracias por preguntar. Ha pasado un tiempo... creí que no te encontraría, esperaba que si, no sé... supe que dejaste la columna de Vanir News pero sigues en lo demás, ¿verdad?

\- Hasta febrero.

\- ¿Hasta febrero? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasará en febrero?

¿Qué pasará? Se mudará por supuesto, pero eso es algo que Thor no debe saber. Loki no puede responder nada o se dejará en evidencia, está ansioso de pronto mirando el portón y Thor lo nota. La sonrisa de Thor, su rostro brillante al sol, se desvanece ante la inminencia de la fuga.

\- ¿Ya te ibas? Te acompaño, ¿quieres?

\- No.

\- Okey... Realmente quería verte, te extrañé. Loki, nunca repondiste mis mensajes.

\- No tenía por qué, me dejaste.

\- ¿Podemos hablar?

\- No, yo no puedo, no tengo tiempo... no quiero.

\- ¿Dos palabras? ¿Una y media?

............

Quince minutos después Thor está aún en el portón de la casa de Sif mirando hacia la esquina por donde Loki huyó, sin rendirse, cuando un mensaje de Loki lo despierta de su estupor. Saca su celular del bolsillo y lee:

"Estúpido, ven por mi. Mi auto se averió en la esquina de Volstagg's"


	10. Por los viejos tiempos

Loki no puede creerlo, después de diez años de fiel servicio a su lado, su auto ha terminado vencido ¿Por que acudió a Thor? Él no lo sabe bien, quería hablarle, volverlo a ver tan pronto como pudiera. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Demasiado para él, carne dura y llamativa. ¿Cómo decirle? ¿Caliente? Inalcanzable, ninguna palabra podía describirlo. El remolque se lleva su auto a reparar y Loki ya sabe que hallarán la forma de cobrarle una fortuna por su arreglo.

Thor simula detenerse para que suba y cuando Loki está a punto de hacerlo, un manojo de nervios él, el auto arranca. Está bien, se la está dando de chistoso, ahora sí se detiene para que suba. Error, vuelve a arrancar. Thor sabe que debajo de esa expresión sumisa, Loki está a punto de perder los estribos y eso le gusta.

\- ¡Thor!

\- ¿Qué? Creí que era gracioso. Bueno, no me culpes, un hombre común lo hallaría divertido, eres tan diva.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Con tus lentes de sol y esa soberbia con que me miras pareces inalcanzable pero tú y yo sabemos que no es así, ¿verdad?

\- Cállate, ¿quieres? No estás haciendote un favor cuando hablas.

\- Ten cuidado con lo que me dices, podría hacerte bajar ¿y qué diran los paparazzi?

\- No te atreverías.

\- ¿Quieres ver?

\- ¡No! No, por favor.

Loki se queda en silencio incómodo maldiciendose por seguirle el juego y piensa qué hacer mientras intenta mirarlo sin que el otro se de cuenta. Cabe sin problemas en su asiento él, todo transformado en un musculo suave, trabajado con calma, está a mitad de camino de convertirse en algo más fuerte, grande y glorioso.

\- Estás enojado conmigo, puedo verlo. Quieres retorcer mi cuello, pellizcarme, apuesto que te gustaría verme llorar.

\- No creo que puedas sentir nada.

\- Auch, Loki.

\- Solo llévame a casa, por favor.

\- Está bien, solo quería jugar un poco. ¿Qué pasó realmente? ¿A tu auto le pareció conveniente esto?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Descomponerse ahora, que coincidencia, yo tu salvador. Pudiste llamar un taxi, realmente no me necesitabas.

Loki lo mira avergonzado, tiene razón, maldita sea. Se ve tan necesitado y patético que realmente está planeando invitarlo a su casa para hacer tiempo mientras se deja llevar.

\- Entonces bájame.

\- No lo haré, voy a dejarte en tu casa sano y salvo, me invitarás a entrar y yo me haré el dificil pero aceptaré porque, claro, es lo que corresponde, me invitarás a tomar algo y terminaremos haciendolo bajo el arbol de Navidad... por los viejos tiempos.

\- ¿Realmente crees tener tanta suerte?

\- Dios, Loki, no puedes quitarme los ojos de encima. Es obvio que te gusto más asi.

\- Estás demente, en serio quiero bajarme.

\- Como gustes, luego no llames llorando que te venga a buscar.

\- ¡Aquí en la carretera, no!

Thor está insufrible y sus pequeñas trampas para incomodarlo, muy inapropiadas y fuera de lugar. ¿Acaso no puede ver que Loki se está derritiendo?

\- Vamos a hacer esto, voy a llevarte y tú me dices sí o no.

\- ¿Sí o no a qué?

\- Solo sí o no.

\- Ésta bien- Loki acepta a regañadientes y se queda mirando al frente, obligado. Muy de vez en vez sus ojos se desvían para admirar esa formidable pieza de carne.

...........

\- ¿Qué dices?- Thor lo mira eufórico. 

\- No.

\- ¿No te quieres quedar solo? Por mi está bien, tengo hambre, ¿qué tienes para picar?

Thor se baja y se dirige veloz a la puerta, a Loki le cuesta un poco alcanzarlo. Sus piernas siguen blandas, aún no se recupera de la impresión de volver a verlo.

\- ¿En serio, en serio? No deberías cuidar tu nuevo cuerpo de plástico?

\- Me ofendes, Loki, todo esto es mío. Toca y verás. Anda, sin pena, tócame.

Loki lo mira por encima de su hombro y está a punto de hacerlo pero la sonrisa bonachona de Thor lo incomoda. Él no va a darle el gusto.

................

Dentro, Thor se queda una milesima de tiempo observando la transformación. La casa se ha vuelto extraña, no hay fotografías ampliadas, solo recortes de titulares históricos, ninguno obra de Loki. Todo con mero afán decorativo.

Como si esta no fuera su casa y no conociera para nada a Thor, Loki se queda de pie frente a él sin saber qué hacer. Ninguno de los dos es el mismo de antes, Loki ha perdido de pronto toda su seguridad pero espera que Thor lo salve, que diga algo, que rompa el hielo. A Thor le parece divertida la expresión confusa de Loki auscultandolo. Él aún se ve confundido.

\- ¿Quieres saber con cuántas me acosté?

\- Será mejor que te vayas.

\- Di un número 

\- Vete, Thor.

\- ¿Me dejas pasar al baño? Voy a trabajar un poco, ya me estás echando sin darme el gusto. La verdad, pésimo servicio, Loki.

\- ¿Sabes qué? No te creas tanto, no eres tanto.

\- ¿Ah, no?- Thor se oye lejano y Loki tiene que correr a ver que hace, la voz no parece venir del baño- ¿Y por qué hay una fotografía mía en tu mesita junto a la cama?

\- ¿Qué hacías ahí? No entres, ¡ya no vives aquí!

\- Ya me voy, tampoco estás tan bueno. No sé que vi en ti, Loki.

\- Tú tampoco estabas tan bueno...

\- Pero ahora sí...

\- Estabas para asarte en Navidad, solo para eso servías.

\- Si, estás mintiendo, seguro lloraste cuando me fui.

\- La verdad es que cuando te conocí te vi gordito y hasta me repugnabas un poco. Luego nos empezamos a reir y... bueno, yo solo quería un revolcón. Fue decepcionante que me rechazaras... tú.

Thor parece un poco contrariado. No esperaba ese ataque de sinceridad.

\- Yo solo estaba jugando. ¿De verdad te provocaba todo eso? Nunca me habías humillado tanto, Loki. Mejor me voy.

\- ¡No es cierto, Thor! No te vayas...

Loki se regresa al cuarto desilusionado, llorando internamente. ¿Qué fue eso? Thor es una mierda soberbia y él parece fácilmente manipulable.

\- ¿De verdad pensaste que me iba? Solo te estaba molestando.

Le provoca reirse un poco, pelear con Thor es extraño. Lo abraza y se derrite.

\- ¿Con cuántas lo hiciste?

\- ¿Qué tanto quieres saber?

Thor no parece tomar nada en serio y tampoco responde. Este puede ser el primer momento verdaderamente íntimo entre ellos a pesar de todo.

\- ¿Estuviste enfermo?

Loki demora en contestar, el juego de quien es más hiriente ha mutado en un interrogatorio sobre su salud. Thor no está bromeando ahora. Lo abraza fuerte, recostado en la cama y Loki no puede pedir más nada. Si cierra los ojos ahora y muere, bueno, lo hará feliz.

\- ¿Qué te pasó?

\- Neumonía...

\- Mierda.

\- Mi editor se extrañó de mi silencio y vino a buscarme, yo hacía cinco días que estaba sofocandome. Fue un escandalo en el vecindario, creyeron que me había muerto.

\- Yo no me enteré nada, quiero decir, no vi tus trabajos en el periódico pero creí que estabas tomando un descanso.

\- Iba a llamarte, soñé contigo esa vez. Creí que estabas aquí, creo que te hablaba... por la fiebre. Pero sabía que no era lo mismo, yo lo presentía. No podía respirar, solo tosía sin dormir y al final ni siquiera podía tragar agua. Quería despedirme, sentí que moría. Lo peor fue al llegar al hospital, no sabían a quien avisar, yo no tenía a nadie.

\- Me tienes a mí.

Toma el retrato que Loki ha bajado por verguenza, el antiguo Thor con el restaurante de Odin al fondo y Loki aprovecha su descuido para apoyar el indice sobre el estómago aún redondeado de Thor. Sus brazos, sus piernas, su rostro, todo el resto de él es diferente pero su vientre no, sigue siendo aquel.

\- ¿Dónde está mi Thorosito?- pregunta, ansioso de escuchar sobre eso, lo que pasó. Thor abandona el retrato y lo mira, Loki sigue pálido pero no mantiene su estado anterior, está más lánguido, más delgado que antes, sus pómulos se marcan peligrosamente, terriblemente descuidado, si presionara su brazo un poco más, el sabe que lo quebraría.

\- Aquí estoy.


	11. Comenzando de nuevo

Quiere saber con cuantas me acosté y no espera que le mienta, dice que puede resistirlo. Sí que puede, es capaz de solo recostarse y hacer sus preguntas como si de un reportaje se tratara. Sigue mirandome desde mi flanco buscando los restos de mi otro yo. Es tan dificil para él creerlo, es tan dificil para todos. Desde hace un tiempo, lo único que recibo son halagos, incluso de aquellas personas que habían ignorado mi presencia adonde quiera que fuera cuando mi yo anterior se cruzaba en su camino.

\- Con cuántas, dime, apuesto que eres todo un donjuan y solo viniste a regodearte, a hacerme quedar como idiota.

Podría mantener el suspenso un tiempo pero parece cruel, sus ojos se pierden escudriñandome esperando que me delate y parece triste de hecho, debe quererme un poco aún, ojalá fuera así, ojalá quedara un mísero trazo de ese querer en él. Si él me tuviera un poco de afecto todo esto no sería en vano. Sanar.

\- ¿Sabes, Loki? Dudo que exista una mujer que pueda calentarme tanto como tú lo haces. Ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo porque cuando cierro los ojos lo único que veo... es a ti.

Sonríe ladino, pero sigue observandome, no ha dejado de hacerlo ni un momento desde esta posición, está recostado tan cerca que puedo sentir su calor. Apenas llego a rozar un poco su cintura y parece apenado, como si esto fuera nuevo para él. El toque de otro hombre, una novedad.

\- No estuve con nadie... solo pensé en mi... tuve mucho tiempo para hacerlo. Primero tengo que estar bien conmigo antes de estar con los demás, ¿verdad?

No parece aliviado de escucharme decirlo, sigue en alerta y no deja de presionar con la punta de sus dedos mi estómago delineando la forma que aún no he podido aplanar.

\- Estabas mal conmigo- dice y espera que lo afirme- Yo te hice mal, tan mal que tuviste que huir de mi.

\- No fuiste, Loki, solo pasó. No estoy hecho para Vanaheim. No regresé porque me sintiera bien, no me siento mejor que antes, aún no, vine porque tenía que verte... Te siento triste y estás más delgado... demasiado.

Él inclina la cabeza y se aleja más, sabe que lo sé, su martirio.

\- Puede ser, no me di cuenta.

...........

Desde la cocina lo escucho, voy detrás. Él no está preparando nada, solo está sentado allí, pensando. Sigue cabizbajo. Sabe que me voy a ir, lo presiente pero no puede negar que es lo correcto. Mi trabajo está allá.

Su closet está casi vacío, las cajas apiladas en su oficina. Él está a punto de mudarse, va a irse y todavía no me dice adonde.

\- ¿Dónde vivirás?

Él no responde, se queda observando sus manos porque ha olvidado a qué venía. Está débil, muy débil y no me perdona.

\- No importa, adonde quiera que vaya seguiré siendo indigno de ti. Todavía no sé por qué regresaste. No puedo ser quien quieres, no puedo cambiar aún. ¿Para qué ilusionarme? Hubiera preferido no volver a verte nunca más en la vida.

¿Por qué volví? Estaba bien en Nuevo Asgard, rehaciendo mi vida, feliz de mi transformación pero algo muy dentro me pedía a gritos regresar, resolver aquello que había quedado pendiente.

\- ¿Quieres que me vaya?

\- Ahora sí, no tenías motivo de regresar. Si no fuera porque renuncié a todo jamás habría sabido más de ti. Si puedes vivir sin mi ¿por qué volviste a buscarme? Me hubieras dejado seguir adelante, ahora me siento peor.

\- No fue mi intención.

\- Por supuesto que no... ¿o si? Fueron diez meses, nunca pensaste volver... Solo vete.

............

Si pensaron que realmente me iría dejandolo otra vez a la deriva, pues que error. Loki se frustra ante mi negativa y hasta empuña un palo de escoba en sus manos para amedrentarme. Él sabe que si yo quisiera podría quitárselo y partirlo a la mitad contra la mesada de la cocina. Sería capaz de llamar a la policía, que escandalo sería, no, en realidad no se atrevería a hacerlo. 

\- No sé a qué vine realmente pero no estaba pensando irme sin ti.

Él cree que miento por compasión, que no me atrevo a escupir sobre él por lástima.

\- No llores por eso, yo tenía que irme, lo sabes.

\- Pensé que al menos intentarías que funcionara...

\- Vivía espantado de no ser el único en tu vida, vivía celando el recuerdo de él y luego me sentí avergonzado por eso, no entiendo como pudiste soportarme. Si hubiera estado en tu lugar no habría permitido que nadie me arrebatara mi pasado. Fuiste feliz con Helblindi, eso era lo que importaba. Eso era todo lo que debía importar.

Después de eso es nuevamente un remanso, a oscuras en la habitación como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado pero nos hallara más maduros a los dos. Su cuerpo está diferente, en efecto, sus costillas se marcan peligrosamente, en las piernas y los brazos la carne ausente, está cambiado. Es un mero receptor, no se esfuerza en hacer nada aunque lo disfruta pero también está avergonzado de que yo lo sienta así. Él parece sensible cuando me siente tocarlo donde es más palpable su enfermedad. Intenta quitar mi mano pero entonces ya no tendría de donde sujetarse. Se sigue aferrando a mi con los ojos cerrados y me pide que los cierre también, la luz colada por la ventana lo incomoda, que yo vea lo que él quiere ocultar.

\- Te sigo amando.

..............

Loki se duerme, llorando bajo pidiéndome que me vaya. Él quiere presenciar mi salida de su vida, quiere estar seguro de que esta vez será para siempre. Dice que solo enfermará mi espiritu sentarme tan cerca pero no lo escucho más. Ya he estado demasiado con él para retroceder ahora, ya me he arriesgado a caer nuevamente en sus redes. Y él me necesita.


	12. El amor de tu vida

Loki está exhausto pero sonríe de igual manera, se quita las sábanas de encima y queda recostado de lado, esperándome. Han pasado cuatro meses desde que regresamos y a pesar de haber recuperado algo de su peso, aún siente resquemor cada vez que lo miro. No le gusta que lo toque por mucho tiempo, se alza en protesta contra mis acciones, solo cuando está profundamente dormido puedo hacerlo y observar incluso las marcas que esconde bajo las mangas. Con este calor ha comenzado a usar muñequeras pero no lo hará toda su vida, supongo. Siente en sueños un cosquilleo y murmura algo, él solo quiere que lo abrace. Y lo deje dormir.

Esta mañana parece más nervioso que de costumbre, por lo general se ducha y se va diligente a trabajar pero hoy no, da más vueltas, hace tostadas y me observa con un poco de aprensión, lo he sentido hablar y deshacer lo dicho varias veces en los últimos días, sé que algo trama pero no qué.

\- Quiero pedirte un favor... como amigos.

Se levanta de la silla, se acerca y se pone a jugar con los botones de mi pantalón. Si bajara sus manos un poco más me sentiría animado pero ya es tarde. En una hora comienza su rutina.

\- Si, Loki, repitelo hasta que te lo creas.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Sigues insistiendo con eso como si fuera malo. Lo hicimos anoche. Lo hemos hecho toda la semana, cada día, no somos amigos.

\- No vayas a decirle a tu madre que estamos juntos de nuevo. Ella tiene ilusión.

Aunque se lo dijera no me creería tan ingenuo para pensar que no lo sabe ya. Ha visto a Loki salir de esta casa que un vecino de Nueva Asgard puso a alquilar sin suerte hace mas de cinco años y a mi entrar en ella varias veces, a solo media calle del restaurant. Sabe que duermo aquí la mayoria de las veces y que solo regreso a la casa familiar para guardar las apariencias.

\- ¿Qué favor quieres?

Mira la hora y retrocede, su rostro entre mis manos, tengo que dejarlo ir.

\- Ya es un poco tarde, hablamos después.

\- ¿Hice algo?

\- No, tú nada, tú eres un sol... pero si a esa zorra maldita se le ocurre volver indiscretamente a visitar la cocina del restaurant, me va a conocer.

Ahí vamos de nuevo. Madre se lo ha contado, estoy seguro, y Loki debe resentir que yo no haya reaccionado más indiferente. Por Dios, seguro pretendía que echara a Jane de la cocina a las patadas. Yo no podría hacer eso, no tiene que mortificarse, jamás regresaría con ella después de todo lo que hemos vivido.

............

Ha acostumbrado a venir al restaurante a merendar y cenar. Pasa el rato haciendo crucigramas, extraña escribir pero no el mundo enfermo de hipocresía donde se movía como una pieza irrelevante. Está sentado solo en una de las mesas cercanas a la cocina, aprovecha cada tanto para hablar con madre y con Balder y me observa. Dice que las clientas abusan de la confianza pasando una y otra vez por enfrente creyendo que uno de los dos va a mirarlas. 

Me siento frente a él mientras Balder cierra la cortina, y vuelve a practicar su circunloquio enrevesado que ya es una constante en él como una patada en la ingle. Pero esta vez es determinante.

\- Quiero que me acompañes, bueno, lo necesito... puedo ir solo pero si estuvieras conmigo... si no quieres, está bien, solo... tengo miedo de no regresar... y no porque no quiera estar contigo, temo flaquear, que me convenzan y no pueda rehusarme...

Parece un asunto grave pero las vueltas que da para pedirme lo que sea me confunden y me exaspera. 

\- No sientas pena de decirmelo, ¿adónde quieres ir? 

Él desbloquea su celular y me muestra una imagen, la escarcha blanquecina de un lago, los abetos congelados, el frío de espanto y un espectro invernal que en mi vida he contemplado.

\- A Jotunheim.

............ 

Býleistr se lo revela tras un soborno, no puede estar seguro de que sea cierto pero tampoco puede hacer más. Las cenizas de Helblindi vertidas en el camino a las montañas de Jotunheim o en la base de las mismas, estaba un poco ebrio al hacerlo y no recordaba más. Fue suficiente para que Loki sintiera el deber de asistir. 

La noche anterior al viaje había estado muy preocupado por las condiciones del camino, por el clima inestable y el estado del auto. Lleva ahora a mano el número del seguro, de emergencias y policía, solo por si acaso. Él quiere estar prevenido, él nunca volverá a viajar por la carretera sin sentir que su vida o la mía pueden terminar abruptamente, en un parpadeo.

No hay problemas en el trayecto, Loki siente desvanecerse un poco mientras nos acercamos a destino. A lo lejos, la vista del pico del Kjerag lo hace estremecer. Está en casa ahora, el lugar que los vio nacer y crecer y corresponderse, su amor juvenil, Loki y Helblindi.

Loki se toma un tiempo y respira, aspira y exhala y recuerda todo como si no hubieran pasado años desde su última vez, la última vez que ambos estuvieron juntos aquí. Habían madurado como pareja, vencido el estigma de la sociedad retrograda jotun.

\- Él escaló el monte unas cinco veces en su vida, siempre decía que...- se calla pensando que comete una imprudencia, no está diciendo nada indebido. Incluso su rostro parece encendido por el recuerdo, ilusionado.

\- ¿Qué decía?

\- Hablando sobre nuestros últimos deseos, cosas que solo dices por decir, que nunca crees que realmente sucederán... decía que prefería ser cremado y que sus cenizas hicieran un último viaje a nuestro pueblo natal. Extrañamente lo olvidé hasta que Býleistr lo mencionó. Él habló de eso un par de veces pero solo una delante de su familia, me extraña que Býleistr lo recordara.

Se sienta entre las piedras a descansar y observar alrededor, hemos caminado y rodeado lo más posible el titán y arrojado flores a lo ancho del camino. Cerca de allí hay un predio, un centro de esquí, carteles nos advierten los peligros de permanecer mucho tiempo a la intemperie en esta época. El frío cala los huesos, congela la expresión, no estoy acostumbrado a este clima extremo, quiero irme pronto pero igual espero. Se pone de pie al fin.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor?

Él no llora pero parece abrumado, aún le cuesta asumirlo. Se mantiene en férrea postura con un último ramo en las manos. Cava un pozo como puede, no muy hondo, y las entierra allí. Su voz se pierde un poco en el viento. 

\- Conforme, un poco... Quisiera poder sentirlo, que esto no es en vano, que realmente se cumplió su voluntad. Si él está aquí y puede sentirme, yo sería feliz si él supiera que no lo olvidé.

\- Sabes que no lo está, él no está aquí, no va a vagar solo por este paraje por toda la eternidad, esa es una idea cruel. Él está contigo siempre... cuando sea tu momento volverás a verlo. Y si no crees en eso, lo tendrás de nuevo en otra vida... y si aún te parece imposible, piensa que llegó a ser feliz en esta vida contigo. Él lo logró. Que hayas venido hasta aquí es solo parte del proceso de duelo que su familia te negó en su momento. Necesitabas esto, despedirte apropiadamente de él.

Parece sorprendido de escucharme decirlo, hablar de Helblindi sin recelo, hablar de él.

\- Haces que esto me duela menos... En serio, Thor. Quiero agradecerte por haberme acompañado, eres un buen amigo, a pesar de todo.

\- ¿Y eso que significa? ¿Un buen amigo? Está bien, puedes decirlo delante suyo, ¿no crees que merezco su bendición?

\- Ya sabes, tú lo sabes- solo dice eso.

...............

El aire gélido de Jotunheim termina tumbandome con una gripe de los mil demonios. Paramos en la casa de unos amigos suyos y Loki se ofrece a cuidar de mi. En mi convalecencia descubro la hospitalidad de esta gente carente de maldad. Loki se mantiene distante controlando que la fiebre descienda y aunque él cree que estoy perdido, en verdad me acuerdo casi todo. Estoy hundido en una marea de mocos, sudor y tos carrasposa y violenta, tengo miedo de verme mal a sus ojos, poco agraciado.

\- ¿Tú aún me quieres un poco, Loki?

\- Estás delirando, seguro. Quedamos en esperar que pase la turbulencia- Aún así me lo confiesa- Sí te quiero con mi alma... con mi carne, como lo quise a él. Ustedes dos en mi. El amor de mi vida. Él que me enseñó todo y tú que me ayudas a seguir. Me has devuelto el alma al cuerpo. Estar contigo me da tanto ánimo, saber que al despertar estás ahí... No te das una idea de lo mucho que amo vivir contigo.

Solo un beso, es todo lo que quiero hoy para dormir. A pesar de las tinieblas, en mi memoria lo recuerdo bien. Él me besa y yo soy muy feliz de hecho, me siento flotando en una nube. Su piel cálida, si no me sintiera tan decaído, si estuviera un poco eufórico se lo haría. O quizá si esté delirando porque es todo en lo que puedo pensar, hasta lo sueño desvistiendose para hacerme compañía, que sin importarle la presencia de los otros, se sube y se acopla a mí y se mueve, se agita y me deja entrar y salir de él sin esfuerzo. ¿Fue un sueño? Fueron varios, que satisfactorio.

Cuando la fiebre me da un respiro, lo siento otra vez cerca hablandome, creyendo que no puedo oirlo. Una compresa fría sobre la frente y cubre mis ojos, él no ve que intento abrirlos para admirarlo.

\- Estaba pensando cuan terrible fui contigo en el pasado, tan infantil, tan hiriente... Yo podría quedarme a vivir aquí, mi familia está cerca, si alguna vez vuelvo a caer, sé que puedo contar con ellos.

Su familia es un mundo de homofobicos extremistas, sé la vida que le espera con ellos, una silenciada por los disgustos. Solo está descargandose, haciendo catarsis, él no va a establecerse otra vez entre la gente que lo aprisionó una vez para que no creciera. Yo jamás permitiría eso.

.............

Después de un reposo obligado, Loki regresa conmigo a Nueva Asgard. No tuve que esforzarme en convencerlo, sus amigos me dieron una mano. No importaba si era junto a un aesir, si era feliz conmigo no podía echar a perder esta oportunidad. Ha estado más ocurrente desde que salimos de allí, más liberado, como si dejara atrás un peso. Lo veo besar la alianza con aprecio y siento un calor viniendo a mi.

\- Quisiera que me besaras así.

\- Si te detuvieras podría hacerlo, complacerte un poco, te has ganado esto y más.

No tiene que rogarme mucho, hace frío aquí, no lo he sentido en algunos días y esta abstinencia es ciertamente insoportable. En el asiento trasero con los pantalones bajos, se corre primero después de trabajarlo. Su voz me enternece, me hace querer exprimirlo con mi cuerpo. Se pone la alianza y me la presume mientras sigo embistiendo, es exageradamente complicado sentado en esta posición pero tengo tiempo, ahora sí hace calor aquí.

\- ¿Algún día pondrás en mi mano una igual?

Su pregunta me toma desprevenido y no sé qué responder. Estaba gritando su nombre y llenandolo de savia Odinson.

\- Perdoname... No sé lo que digo, un exabrupto de satisfacción, solo eso, me creo tan superado, claro que si no te casaste con Jane después de cuatro años, ¿qué podría pretender yo con todas nuestras idas y vueltas? A decir verdad, es una estupidez, no significa nada, ni siquiera es conveniente, tienes amigos y vecinos que aún ven lo nuestro como obra del maligno, ya son demasiado insufribles así. Y economicamente no nos conviene, peleariamos por cosas tan triviales...

\- Si.

\- Solo piensa la cara de tu padre si se lo dijeramos, se le caería el otro ojo... ¿Qué?

\- Si, algún día nos casaremos... si me dejas pedirtelo apropiadamente y dejas de pensar en todo lo negativo, si. Probablemente debas presumir una alianza parecida.

Su sonrisa. Aún estoy dentro de él cuando esto pasa, su sonrisa podría matarme de amor. Nunca he sentido algo parecido a esto por nadie, él es único, lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Las heridas sanan. El dolor cesa. La vida continúa, los días se suceden uno tras otro, yo estoy aquí para él y él lo está para mi. Diez años después aún lo recuerda, después de un beso cargado, una parada rápida en un hotel de paso y el regreso a Nueva Asgard. Una nueva vida.

............

Si alguna vez pasan por Viejo Asgard y se atreven a desandar el camino en silencio, encontrarán un pueblo mudo. Si tienen suerte, probablemente Eitri salga a saludarlos y a convidarles té con pan.

Si siguen el camino principal seis calles y doblan a la izquierda hallarán mi hogar. Creerán que va a encontrar los restos de una casa semidestruida pero en vez de eso la verán bastante limpia y un grupo de macetas en orden allanando un camino casi primaveral hasta la puerta abierta. 

Si es fin de semana, encontrarán a Loki amasando siguiendo el tutorial de una vieja cocinera en una cinta VHS. Es la vida apacible que siempre quiso lejos del mundanal y horrible Vanaheim. Yo estaré ahí también limpiando gallineros o arreglando algún cableado.

Pero jamás se acerquen a la portezuela lateral que da a nuestro patio trasero, ese es nuestro mundo, allí es donde mi esposo me espera para hacerme el amor.


End file.
